Frozen
by Becks7
Summary: After finally giving up on Linka and moving on, Wheeler has found someone else and things between him and Linka are damaged. Can a tragedy bring them together or is this the end of our favorite couple...literally.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After finally giving up on Linka and moving on, Wheeler has found someone else and things between him and Linka are damaged. Can a tragedy bring them together or will it be the end for our favorite couple...literally.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money of this story. I wish I was. I wish we got paid for fanfic. I'd stay home and write all day! So Ted Turner, if you ever decide to revive the series (and I think that you should since everyone is so "save the planet" these days) gimme a call, I'll be a writer! haha.

A/N: I'm off to Dover Delaware for the weekend, but I wanted to get this started for you guys! Happy weekend!

* * *

**Frozen**

"Come on Gi, can't this thing go any faster?" Wheeler whines.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it can. But I have it powered down to conserve energy. I'd rather make sure that we have enough power going to the de-icers than the engines. Plus, I need to go slow because these mountains aren't easy to maneuver around and the snow storm isn't helping. The clouds are too high and thick to go above, so I have to fly below them. The mission's over. There's no hurry to get anywhere. I'd rather get there in one piece than in record time."

"Speak for yourself. You might not be in a hurry to get anywhere, but it just so happens, that I have plans for this weekend," Wheeler replies.

Linka rolls her eyes as she takes off the thick orange Planeteer issued snow jacket. For some reason, her temperature was rising.

"Big date?" Kwame jokes.

Wheeler glances over at Linka to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Wheeler says. When it appears that Linka is not interested in this admission, he continues. "Lily got us tickets to a Broadway show and she re-arranged her entire schedule at work so she could get this weekend off."

Lily Hendrickson was Wheeler's girlfriend. They met when he went home a few months ago for a friend's birthday. He invited Linka to go on the trip with him. Things had seemed like they were going well between the two of them. They were talking more than they were arguing and when he would flirt with her, she would flirt back. He was hoping that if she accepted his invitation, things would get even better once they were away from Hope Island and the pressures of being a Planeteer. He was a little surprised and very hurt when she declined, using the excuse of "needing some time to get some things done." Wheeler was surprised that someone as smart as Linka couldn't come up with a better excuse than that.

Linka chuckles coolly. "You? Going to a Broadway show? Wheeler, you do realize that Sesame Street Live does not qualify as a Broadway show, right?"

The other three Planeteers share a look and prepare themselves for a plane ride full of tension and juvenile remarks.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do know that. And for your information, smartass, we're going to see Mamma Mia."

"HA! That is even better," she says.

"What? I heard it's good."

"It is. But you will not like it."

"How do you know?"

"Cheesy 70's Pop is not your kind of music," she retorts.

"I like all kinds of music. I'm not picky."

"Name one ABBA song," she challenges.

Wheeler opens his mouth to respond, but is quickly interrupted by Linka,

"BESIDES 'Dancing Queen.' That is too easy. Even Ma-Ti knows 'Dancing Queen' and he grew up in a rainforest."

"Umm, leave me out of this one please," Ma-Ti says from the back of the Geo Cruiser.

"So what? I'm sure I'll recognize the songs when I hear them. And just because I don't know the songs or the words to them, doesn't mean I won't be able to follow the story. What makes you think I won't like it? Do you think I'm too dumb and un-cultured to appreciate a musical?"

"Nyet. I just know what entertains you. You will not like it because nothing blows up. No one dies. And it is a love story."

"Well, unlike you, I'm not afraid of love. I enjoy a happy ending," he says.

"I am not afraid of…"

Just then, they are all jolted forward as the plain pitches to the left.

"WE HIT SOMETHING!" Gi cries.

"HALF THE WING IS MISSING!" Ma-Ti yells.

"EVERYONE. BRACE FOR A CRASH LANDING!" Kwame instructs.

Kwame and Gi both struggle with the controls, trying to get the plane to level out.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN PUT IT DOWN GENTLY! GRAB YOUR PARACHUTES AND PREPARE TO EJECT!" Gi exclaims.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THAT MOUNTAIN SIDE!" Wheeler screams.

"EJECTING IN TEN…NINE…"

Wheeler looks over at Linka and sees that she's struggling to get her parachute backpack fastened. He reaches over and unbuckles her seatbelt.

"FIVE…FOUR…."

"WHEELER! WHAT THE…"

"FORGET THE PARACHUTE LINKA. JUST SHUT UP AND HOLD ON!"

"THREE…TWO…"

He grabs her arm and yanks her out of her seat and into his lap. He wraps his arms around her just as Gi finishes her countdown.

"ONE!"

The Planeteers are ejected from the Geo Cruiser just seconds before it crashes into the side of the mountain.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 5am today, was at a tailgate party from 7:30am to 1pm (that's alot of drinking), moved the party (and by "party" I mean "coolers full of alcoholic beverages) to inside the race track, sat out in the the sun from 1 to 5:30, then spent the next 8 hours in a car from Dover Delaware to Pittsburgh PA...and after showering, feel so refreshed that instead of waiting until tomorrow, I'm updating now at 1:30am. Why? Because I have such great readers who say the nicest things, it makes me want to! Besides, I'm afraid that if I lie down, the room will start spinning and I'll be sorry...and I'm so sun burnt, I'm not looking forward to having anything touching me! And since this story takes place on a snow covered mountain, it might cool me off, haha.

* * *

"LINKA!!" Wheeler calls out. "LINKA, WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

_I let her go. I lost her. She's gone, and it's all my fault._

Wheeler was in panic mode. He held onto her as tightly as he could during the ejection. They almost made it, but he was unable to use the toggles to control the parachute as long as his hands were holding onto her. He tried to tell her to take them and steer. He promised her that he wouldn't let her go, but she needed to control the toggles. She was reluctant to let go of the hold she had on him. He figured that she was holding onto him tight enough that he could take a chance at trying to steer them to a smooth landing. He was wrong. They hit the ground pretty hard. He can still hear Linka crying out in pain. That's the last thing he heard from her. Will it be the last thing he ever hears from her?

_No._

"LINKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He thought back to their impact, trying to block out the sound of her screaming. It was impossible to do so. She cried out in a pain and as soon as he felt her losing her grip on him, he let go of the toggles and reached for her. He just missed her, the fabric of her shirt held briefly in his hands before slipping through his fingers. He rolled in one direction and she, in another. He walked over to the point of their initial impact and looked at the path in the snow that was left by his rolling body. He then looked at the similar path going in the opposite direction. That had to be where Linka went. When he reached the end of the path, he didn't find what he had expected. Instead, he found a steep drop off. He feared what he would find when he looked over the edge.

There she was. Half buried in a mound of snow.

"LINKA! HANG ON BABE, I'M COMIN'."

Thoughts start running through his head. _What was the last thing I said to her? We were fighting before the crash…please don't let that be my last memory of her._

Then he thought of their decent after the ejection. How he held her. How she clung to him, her face buried against his neck, not wanting to watch the Geo Cruiser as it crashed into the side of a mountain. The things he whispered in her ear to try to reassure her.

"_It's ok Babe. I've got you. You're safe. I won't let you go, but you gotta take the toggles. You need to land us._"

Then he thought of her words to him. "_I cannot. I am too scared. _"

"_Don't be scared Babe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I'll get you through this. I'm not gonna lose you. Just hold on tight. I'm gonna try to steer us, so that means I gotta let go for a few seconds. Trust me?_"

"_Da, of course I trust you._"

He made a promise to her. He was going to get her through this, and he wasn't going to lose her. He carefully slides down the embankment until he's at her side.

"Linka? Oh God," he gasps as he sees the bleeding wound on her head.

He brushes off the pile of snow that had fallen on her and gently rolls her over and cradles her in his lap. She was still breathing, but they were shallow breaths and her lips were blue from the cold. He knows that if they were to have any chance of survival, he needs to find them shelter from the snow. He looks up at the steep incline that he just came down. There was no way he was going to be able to get back up there while carrying Linka, but it occurred to him that having the nylon canopy from the parachute might be useful to them as a form of cover. He hated to leave her, but it would only be for a few minutes. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. Then he ripped the sleeve of his shirt in order to create a makeshift bandage for her head to control the bleeding.

"I'll be right back Babe," he says as he hugs her reassuringly before laying her down and heading up the hillside.

* * *

He finds the canopy, stuffs it back into the backpack, and rushes back down to Linka.

"Linka, can you hear me? Wake up Ruskie-tootskie."

When he receives no response, he scoops her up into his arms and begins making his way across the mountainside, looking for a spot where the wind isn't whipping and the snow isn't blowing. Linka begins to stir in his arms.

"Linka?"

She opens her eyes and blinks a few times as he comes into focus.

"Wheeler?"

"Hey beautiful. How ya feelin'?"

"My head hurts."

"You took a pretty good knock to it," he readjusts his hold on her and jostles her slightly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Did I hurt your head?"

"Nyet, it is my arm! It hurts…really bad," she tries to move it, but winces in pain.

"Do you think it's broken?" he asks.

"I do not know…maybe." After a long pause, she continues. "You can put me down. I can walk on my own."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He sets her down on her feet, but keeps his arm around her to make sure she's steady.

They walk in silence for a few moments. Wheeler wasn't expecting to find an opening in the mountainside that not only protected them from the wind, but was completely enclosed to keep out the snow. It must've been an old mining entrance.

"Well little Miss Miner, is it safe?"

"Given the circumstances and our limited options, I would say that it is safer than the alternative…and I can do without the degrading remarks."

"Degrading? How was I degrading you?"

"'Little Miss Miner'…I am sorry that my father was not the CEO of a bank who got me a job as a branch manager."

"I didn't mean anything mean by it. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Linka huffs and turns her back to him, thinking about the comment he made right before their crash landing about her being afraid to love.

"…and if you were referring to Lily, she wasn't just _given_ that job. She started out at the bottom and worked her way up," Wheeler defends.

"Da, right. I am sure the fact that her father was the CEO had nothing to do with her getting promotions…I am sure she had no advantage over the other people who were in line for a promotion."

"Whatever. I'm not gonna argue with you about something so stupid. I didn't mean to come across as degrading towards you and if that's how you took it, I'm sorry."

When she didn't respond, Wheeler tried to lighten the mood by making what he thought was a joke,

"Geez, you think you'd be a little nicer to the guy that saved your life."

"Let me guess, you want a kiss," she says sarcastically.

"Weeeeeeell, since you're offering…" he says playfully as he raises his eyebrows at her.

"You have a girlfriend. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten. But she's not here right now, is she?"

"Bozhe moy! I knew it."

"What?"

"That you would be like that."

"Like what?" he asks.

"Be all about a girl when she is around, but as soon as she is not there, you are flirting with another."

"God Linka. It's only you. I always flirt with you. Anyways. I didn't even mean it. I was only joking. You know, trying to make you laugh and forget about the fact that we're trapped on the side of a mountain in a snow storm, and probably gonna die."

"WHEELER?!"

"Oh sorry. Now you don't want me to be serious. Jesus, Linka. Can I do anything right by you? Or maybe I should just shut up because every time I open my mouth, it gets me in trouble."

"Good idea. Just shut up," she says.

Wheeler didn't respond; not because she wanted him to shut up, but because he was speechless.

* * *

To be continued...a short one. I have more, I just can't proof read anymore because I'm on the verge of falling asleep at the computer!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay since my last post. Things have been busy at work and all my free time has been spent on the phone or writing letters/emails to members of Congress trying to get them to pass a NEW anti-horse slaugher bill which would have made horse slaughter qualify as animal cruelty before the session ended. Unfortunately all the focus was on that bail out bill and no other issues were able to get a chance to be dealt with. Now nothing can be done until January when the new congress reconvenes (and hopefully with new, more animal friendly Reps) and tens of thousands of horses will die a horrible death. And the old saying keeps running through my head "If the opposite of Pro is Con, then the opposite of Progress must be Congress!" Well, I should get off my soapbox and start working on my campaign! If you want anything done right, you gotta do it yourself! "Vote Becks for Congress!" Ok, I'm done ranting, on with the real reason you're here!

* * *

Linka sat on the opposite side of the cave with her back to Wheeler. That way, he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, not just because every time she moved her wrist, she felt excruciating pain, but because she hated it when she fought with Wheeler, and she wondered if he really meant it when he said they were probably going to die.

They had been fighting more than usual lately. Before, their arguments were based mostly on the fact that he enjoyed getting her fired up, and she enjoyed one-upping him and winning those arguments most of the time. She knew exactly why there was this new tension between them. She was jealous. She had thought that she and Wheeler had reached a point in their relationship where she was ready to trust. He had matured since they first met, and while he was still a goof off, he knew when to behave. When he flirted with her, instead of ignoring him, or turning him down, she would accept it and make comments back to him. She'd find herself making excuses to make physical contact with him; a hug when he did something good on a mission, a calming touch on the arm when he got angry and was ready to go off on a polluter. When the group was hanging out watching a movie or playing a game, she'd make an effort to sit next to him, and even when they were alone, she had become more bold and sat closer than necessary so that some part of her body was touching his, whether it be an arm, shoulder, or a leg. Sometimes she would even lay on one end of the sofa and drape her legs across his. One time, she stretched her legs and got a bad cramp in her calf. Wheeler was the one that massaged the muscle until it loosened up. Even after the pain had subsided, he continued to unconsciously run his hand up and down her leg. She recalls the way her stomach did somersaults, the way her cheeks burned when she thought about what it would be like to have those hands travel across the rest of her body. He caught her smiling at the thought, but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Kwame walked into the room to retrieve a book he had left on the table. When she saw their friend enter the room, she slid her legs off Wheeler's lap and out of his hands, curling them up underneath her. Kwame was oblivious to what was going on, or if he did notice, he was good enough to ignore it, but the moment was still ruined. Another missed opportunity.

There was another time when she fell asleep on the couch and when Wheeler woke her up, she had a sore neck. When Wheeler saw her trying to roll her neck to work out the kink, he stood behind her, brushed her ponytail out of the way, and began kneading the knot. It practically melted away. She closed her eyes and almost fell back asleep. If she had, she would have no doubt dreamt about his hands...again. He leaned over her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her ear as he asked,

"_Feel better_?"

She tilted her head back, now that she was capable of moving it, leaned her head against his and said, "_Da. Thank you_."

He turned his head and kissed her cheek, "_You're welcome_."

She turned to face him, but neither one of them moved to leave. She looked up at him, directly into his eyes, and thought to herself "Could this be it?"

He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "Ready for bed?"

"_Da_," she whispered, then thought, "but whose bed?" A slight smile crept across her lips as years of repressed emotions kept getting stronger and harder for her to deny. She looked away from him, afraid that he could read her mind, but also wishing that he could.

He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him and moving ever so slightly closer before pausing, giving her the chance to back away, but hoping that she'd move closer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice came from behind them.

"_Rise and Shine...oh, you're already awake_," Gi said. "_I know how you two have a tendency to fall asleep watching TV...and waste energy I might add! I was just coming to shut it off and wake you up...like I always do_!"

Linka sighed heavily then turned to Gi and said, "We were just going to bed now. Goodnight." She didn't know it, but her hasty retreat confused Wheeler, and was that sigh beause of disappointment or relief? Little did he know how truly disappointed she was. It was only a matter of time. One of these days, there would be no interruptions.

It had all been so good. What went wrong? One minute everything was great, and then...New York.

When he asked her to join him in New York for his friend's birthday party, she wanted so badly to accept that invitation, but she had other things that she needed to do, things that could not wait. She remembers the look on his face when she declined. She regrets having been the one to put that look there. She decided that when he came back, she would make it up to him. She planned on making his favorite meal for him on the night he came home and then letting him pick a movie for them to watch together. She was going to sit next to him on the couch, lean against his side, and rest her head on his shoulder. She was going to let him know that she missed him and was sorry that she didn't go with him. She never got the chance.

When he came back from New York, he no longer seemed angry with her. He actually seemed happy. Then she found out why. He'd met someone. At first, she thought he was just making it up, or over-exaggerating a one-time hook up to make her jealous. But then, he kept talking about her, and calling her, and she'd call him. While Linka was still upset about it, she figured it wouldn't last. Soon the stresses of trying to maintain a long distance relationship would take it's toll on the new relationship, and Wheeler and she could get back to their…whatever it was they had. But the relationship didn't suffer from the distance. He'd go visit Lily when they had time off, or she'd take a long weekend and come to Hope Island. It was more serious than Linka cared to admit. She was worried she had lost him for good. All because she didn't go with him to some stupid party.

* * *

Wheeler couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He needed to get up and move around because he was freezing. He'd given Linka his jacket and all he had was his Planeteer t-shirt and vest, and the shirt was missing a sleeve from when he ripped it off to use as a bandage on Linka's head. Maybe the blow to the head was what was making her so moody. He didn't know what her problem was. Why was she making a big deal about Lily? It's not like she was jealous. She's made it clear that she wasn't interested in him. He thought there was something there, but when he asked her to come to New York with him and she came up with her lame "Sorry, I have things to do" excuse, he knew it was just wishful thinking on his part. Any perceived feelings between the two of them must've been all in his head, a completely one sided relationship.

He stands up and begins to unpack the parachute canopy from the backpack and thinks back to the events that led to him meeting Lily. When he went to New York, he was mad, hurt, and upset, but he didn't want that to ruin his fun at the party. He was there to celebrate his friend Jesse's 21st birthday, and he was determined not to be a downer, especially since he hadn't seen most of them in a long time. He was talking to Jesse when two new arrivals to the party joined the conversation. One of the girls was Jesse's girlfriend, Karen, the other girl was Karen's best friend, Lily.

Wheeler wasn't looking for a relationship. He was still hurting over Linka. The whole time he was at the party, he kept wishing Linka was there, wishing he could show her off to his friends, wishing she would smile and laugh at his jokes the way Lily was. By the end of the night, he'd stopped thinking of Linka because he was pretty sure that Linka wasn't spending her night thinking of him. Instead, he was reveling in the attention that Lily was giving him. She was asking questions about the Planeteers and what he did and wasn't throwing herself at him or pretending to be interested just for the sake of hooking up with a stranger at a party, but she was genuinely interested in his story. At the end of the night, she didn't invite him to her place or suggest that they go somewhere. Instead, she gave him her number and said that if he was planning on staying in town for a few more days, to give her a call and maybe they could get together. Wheeler wasn't planning on staying. He was going to spend Friday night there and leave the next morning, but then he reconsidered. He ended up staying until Sunday evening, spending the majority of his time going places with Lily, Karen, and Jesse, and sometimes it would just be him and Lily. When it was time for him to leave, he was surprised at how much he was going to miss her company. He didn't think that anyone could ever make him forget about Linka, and while he still cared deeply for Linka, there was also something there developing with Lily. When it was time for him to leave and Lily asked him to call her when he got back to Hope Island so she knew he arrived safely, he was touched. He wasn't used to someone caring like that.

When he got back to Hope Island, as soon as he landed, he called Lily to let her know he made it. They ended up talking on the phone for hours. There was a knock on his door and he looked up and saw Linka there. She was about to leave once she noticed he was still on the phone, but he held up a finger to tell her to wait.

"_Alright, Lily, I better let you go_." He was surprised when she told him she missed him, and even more surprised when he replied back, "_I miss you too. Bye_."

What he didn't miss was the shocked look on Linka's face.

"_Sorry. I didn't think I'd be on the phone that long. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to everyone. Did you have something to tell me?_"

"_Uh, I just came to tell you that I made up a plate for you from dinner since you missed it._"

"_That's ok. I went out to dinner before I left New York and am still stuffed. I'm kinda tired too, long flight, you know. I'm thinkin' I might turn in early._"

"_Oh. Okay._"

"_Something else you wanted?_" he asked when she lingered at his door.

"_Umm. The others have all gone to bed. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch a movie, but since you are tired, and everyone else is sleeping, I guess I will just go to bed too. Maybe read a book._"

"_Okay. See ya tomorrow then,_" he said.

"_Da. Goodnight._"

Looking back on that night, Wheeler wonders if that was disappointment he heard in her voice, or if it was once again, just wishful thinking on his part. He reaches into one of his vest pockets, pulls out a utility knife, and begins cutting the canopy in half.

Linka turns around to see what all the commotion is about.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Trying to keep the cold out by covering the opening with this canopy, and hopefully when they send someone to look for us, they'll notice the bright orange fabric…that okay with you?"

"Da. That is a good idea." She knows he's still angry with her from their earlier exchange and she wants to put that behind them. They need each other to get through this. Fighting will get them nowhere. "Where is your jacket?" she asks, noticing for the first time that all he's wearing is a ripped t-shirt and vest.

"You're wearing it. When I found you, you didn't have yours on, and you were buried under a pile of snow. I figured you needed it more than me."

"Oh. That is right; I took mine off in the Geo Cruiser because I was hot. Now I wish I was that hot."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Here," she says, unzipping the jacket, taking it off, and holding it out to him.

"No, you keep it."

"Nyet Wheeler. My Planeteer shirt is long sleeved, plus my vest. You need this more than I do."

"That's why I cut the canopy in half. I was going to use the other half as a blanket."

"Do you need help hanging it?" she offers.

"I was just gonna tie it around the support beams at the opening and then put these rocks on the bottom to keep it from blowing in."

"Here, I will help with the rocks…aaah," she winces as she tries to pick up a rock.

"I got it," Wheeler says as she rolls the rock into place. "Lemme have a look at that arm."

The parachute canopy did a good job of helping to keep the blowing wind and snow out, but it also made their cavern darker.

"It is my wrist that hurts actually. I think I landed on it."

"I think you're right. When we hit the ground, I heard you cry out in pain. You probably tried to brace yourself with that hand when we landed."

"Da, probably."

"I can cut another piece of the canopy off and wrap your wrist, but I don't know how well that'll help…maybe I can find something in here to use as a brace."

"How are you going to find something? We can hardly see."

"Easy."

Linka can barely make out the outline of Wheeler's hand as he raises it, ready to use his ring.

"NYET WHEELER!" she yells as she grabs his hand.

"What?"

"We do not know what kind of mine this is or whether it is still being used. It could be a coal mine and the dust could ignite, or there could be gas."

"I don't smell any gas."

"You do not have to be able to smell it. Remember when I told you how my father would use birds to take into the mines because they could detect gas fumes before humans? The birds are more sensitive to the gas, so if a bird died, my father knew to get his men out of the mine."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember you mentioning that. Okay. No fire? No problem." He reaches into another one of his vest pockets, pulls out a small flashlight, and turns it on.

"What else do you have in there?!"

"My cell phone, but it has no reception. I've already tried."

He flashes the beam of light around the floor of the cave, looking for a stick, or something to keep Linka's wrist stabilized.

"Do you think we should try going further into the mine? It might have an exit closer to the bottom of the mountain right?"

"Maybe. Or we could follow it all the way to the end and find out that the exit is closed off, or we could go down a tunnel and get lost, or we could cause a cave in. Like I said, we do not know if this mine is active or abandoned. Besides, if there is a search and rescue team looking for us, it is best that we stay where we are. The parachute backpacks have a tracking device that is set off when chute opened, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it is only a matter of time before they come looking for us."

"Yeah. But they're not going to start looking until this storm lets up. It's too windy for a helicopter to search, and I doubt they'd send climbers up the mountain in weather like this. We need to be prepared. We might be here a while…if we make it through the night."

"Do not talk like that. It is not like you to be so negative."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be realistic. It doesn't look good."

"Well, I am not ready to die. So I am not giving up, and I do not want you to give up either. I need you to be strong, because in a few hours, I am going to start panicing, and you need to be the one that is reassuring me!" she says.

"Okay. Deal. Ah-ha!" he says as he finds a piece of scrap plywood, breaks it in half, and sets the two pieces aside. "Gimme your hand." He looks at her wrist and notices the bruising and swelling. "I'll be right back."

He cuts off another piece of the parachute canopy, goes outside, and returns with a piece of ice. He wraps the ice in the piece of canopy, gently takes Linka's hand, rolls up her sleeve, and sets the ice pack on top of her wrist.

"Spaspiba."

"You're welcome. I know it's cold, but I think it's best that we get the swelling down before I wrap it."

"Da, I know."

After a few minutes, he removes the ice pack and wraps her wrist in the nylon from the parachute to protect her skin from the abrasive surface of the plywood that he plans on using as braces. He then places one of the pieces of plywood on his knee, takes Linka's hand, and places it on top of the piece of wood.

"Can you move your fingers?"

"Da."

He centers her hand over the plank of wood so that it starts halfway on her palm and so that she can bend her fingers. Next, he takes the other piece of wood and puts it on top of her arm so that it is parallel with the bottom plank.

"Can you hold that piece in place while I wrap it?"

"Okay."

"This might hurt, but I gotta get it tight so that these braces stay in place and so that your wrist doesn't move."

"Do what you must. I will tough it out," she says as she squeezes her eyes shut against the pain.

"Sorry. Almost done….there," he says as he pulls her sleeve back down over the brace.

She looks at her makeshift wrist brace and smiles,

"Not bad Yankee. Now, I do not suppose that you have any aspirin in that vest of yours do you?" she says as she shivers.

"Sorry. Fresh out Babe," he says.

Linka chuckles, but it is a humorless laugh, "'Babe?' It has been a while since you have called me that."

"Yeah, it has. I guess it didn't seem appropriate considering...I have a girlfriend now."

"Is that what you call her?" Linka asks, not knowing why or what compelled her ask.

"No...of course not. That's reserved for you. I don't really have a nickname for her. I don't know...I guess I used them all up on you. 'Babe,' 'Beautiful,' 'Princess,' they all just came naturally," he explained.

"I never did understand the 'Princess' one. I am the furthest thing from royalty."

"But you have the beauty, elegance, grace, and presence of a typical fairytale princess...I only used it once or twice though. You didn't seem to respond to it."

"I did not mind it, but it was a little embarrassing...like you had this expectation of me to be something that I was not. I am a humble person from a humble background...I am more peasant than princess. Maybe you should call Lily 'Princess.' Seems more appropriate for her."

"Nah, even though I hardly used it, I still associate that word with you...besides, I'm pretty sure her Dad calls her that."

Now Linka's laugh was more mirthful, "Why am I not surprised?"

He puts his arm around her and gives her a friendly squeeze.

"Oh my God Babe, your clothes are soaked!"

"I know. Must have been from lying in the snow."

"You gotta get out of those," he says as he starts to pull her vest off her shoulders.

"Wheeler! What do you suppose I wear then?"

"You can have this jacket back."

"Then you will be cold," she argues.

"I'll use the rest of the parachute as a blanket. That was my original plan anyways. It's big enough that we can both use it as a blanket. I can cut it in half again so we can each have our own…"

"Nyet. I think we should share. Body heat. We can use each other's body heat to help keep warm."

"Ok. But your body heat is dropping the longer you keep those wet clothes on."

"I know," she says as she lets him finish pulling the vest off her shoulders.

He removes his Planeteer jacket and holds it up so that she can remove her shirt with some privacy, and then slip into the jacket.

"Umm, Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"I cannot get my shirt off…my arm…it hurts too much when I try to move it."

"Oh. Uhhh…is there anything…can I…"

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah."

He sets down the jacket, and the flashlight, which is casting just enough light to illuminate the cave despite the fact that it was now dark outside. Wheeler stands up, and helps lift Linka to her feet. He stands in front of her and takes hold of the sleeve on her good arm and she pulls it out. Now it gets complicated. What should he do next? Wheeler takes a deep breath and swallows hard before taking the bottom of her shirt in his hands and lifting it over her head. Doing so also pulled off the bandage covering her head wound, exposing the dried blood that had matted her fair hair. Wheeler pulled her to him so he could get a closer look at the injury. He ran his hand over her head and pulled back her hair.

"That's pretty nasty. We should clean that up."

He lets his hand drop away from her head and inadvertently brushes it down her arm, causing her to shiver once more.

"But first we'll finish getting this off," he says, indicating the shirtsleeve that still remained over her injured arm. "I'm gonna try to be as gentle as possible."

He tugs at the sleeve but doing so jostles her injured arm, and the sudden surge of pain causes her to lose her balance. She reaches out to grab his arm as he reaches out to support her. She ends up falling against him and he ends up with his arms around her waist.

"Sorry," he says shyly, as he tries to maintain eye contact with her and not look elsewhere.

"It is ok. Just pull it off quickly, like a band-aid. The pain will go away…eventually."

"Ok," he says, as his hands slide up her side.

She shuts her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands on her body, but preparing herself for the excruciating pain that is about to come. As he pulls the sleeve of her shirt off her injured arm, she gasps in pain, leans her forehead against his shoulder, and cries.

He turns his head and presses his lips against her temple, and then her ear as he places one hand on the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck and whispers,

"Shhh. I'm sorry."

He reluctantly releases her, bends down to pick up the jacket, and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Here, put your good arm through the sleeve. We'll leave your other one out," he says.

"Wait…my…bra," she says quietly, unable to look at him.

"Huh?"

"It is also soaking wet and freezing."

"Oh…and you can't take it off with one hand?"

"I will try."

After several attempts to reach behind her and undo the clasp, she shakes her head.

"Turn around," he whispers. With shaky hands, he reaches out and unclasps the garment.

He then slides the straps down her shoulders so that she can finish removing it. Once she has it off, he once again takes the jacket and places it around her. He spins her around to face him and he reaches out to zip up the jacket.

"Feel any warmer?"

"Da. Thank you," she says as the blood rushes to her cheeks.

"You're welcome." He takes her clothes and hangs them up to dry, but with the cold temperatures, doubts that they will. "Let's get a better look at that cut on your head okay?" he suggests.

"Okay."

He takes the flashlight and holds it up to her head. Then he heads outside and gets a handful of fresh snow.

"Wheeler! You are going to get frost bite on your hands!" she chastises.

"I wanna get that blood cleaned off," he says as he takes a little bit of the snow and rubs it into her hair to loosen the dried blood.

Once he gets the majority of that cleaned up, he parts her hair and looks at the gash.

"It's not too bad. About an inch long and not that deep. You'll probably need stitches when we get outta here."

"Is it still bleeding?" she asks.

"A little," he replies as he grabs his other sleeve and rips it off.

"WHEELER?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm making you another bandage. My shirt is cleaner than the parachute."

"Then you should have used MY shirt. You have gone from short sleeves to NO sleeves. We need all the coverage we can get and you are ripping your clothes to shreds."

"It's for a good reason. We gotta keep that wound clean and stop the bleeding. Losing blood isn't going to help keep your temperature up."

"Thank you Dr. Wheeler!" she teases.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as you think," he replies.

"I have never thought you were dumb."

"Yeah, but you sure like to point out how much smarter than me that you are."

"I am only teasing. You know that right? Like how you tease me when I make a mistake or how you do things on purpose to make me angry."

"I do not!" Wheeler gasps, feigning innocence.

Linka laughs, happy to get back to the comfortable playfulness that they often shared instead of the embarrassment from a few moments ago.

"Come on. Might as well get comfortable," he says as he takes a seat and wraps the parachute around himself. He motions for Linka to sit in front of him. She does as he instructs and leans back against his chest. She feels warmer already and it's not just because he has his arms around her. Her warmth came from deep within her heart, that place that was reserved for Wheeler and swelled with love everytime he flirted with her or did something thoughtful, like he is doing now. She wasn't giving up hope yet, but if this was how she was going to die, she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be spending her last moments with. She just wished things had worked out differently between them, that they could have somehow managed to work out their feelings and been together. It may have made it a little easier to accpet that this could be the end.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm changing the rating to M from here on out. Mature situations between consenting adults and coarse language will occur in the following chapters.

* * *

They were uncertain how much time had passed as they sat huddled together, wrapped up in their improvised blanket.

"Did you see the others? Did they get out ok?" Linka asks.

"I saw them all get out ok. But I don't know where they landed. I know we landed a long way off from them."

"Because I would not steer?"

"Don't worry about that."

"But it is my fault. If I would have steered, maybe we could have gotten off the mountainside and landed on the ground, or at least closer to the base of the mountain where the weather would not have been so severe."

"I said don't worry. You were the one that wanted me to be positive remember? Focus on that. At least we can get through this together. I'd rather have you here with me than worrying about whether or not you are ok."

"Da. I am glad I am here with you too. And I am thankful that you have taken such good care of me…and I never did properly thank you for saving me," she says as she turns slightly and stretches up to place an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. But I was only kidding earlier. I wasn't seriously expecting a kiss."

"I know…but I wanted to. Just a show of gratitude between friends, of course. I do not want to cause trouble between you and Lily."

"Yeah, sure. Totally innocent. Just two friends thankful to be alive."

"Right," she confirms.

* * *

Time was passing slowly and Wheeler was really feeling the affects of the cold. When he talked, his words were trembling as he spoke through chattering teeth. The blanket was doing very little to help keep him warm and while having Linka so close helped to generate some warmth, having his back pressed against the cold wall of the cavern wasn't good. Linka is sitting between his legs and he has his arms wrapped carefully around her. When he wasn't talking, he would bury his nose in her hair to help keep it warm. She could feel him shivering and was worried about him.

She pulls away from him and he can immediately feel the change in temperature caused by her absence.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice still quivering from the cold.

"Come over here," she says as she stands up and moves to the middle of the cave.

He does as he's told.

"Now what?" he asks.

She doesn't say anything.

"Linka?"

"You are cold."

"I'm fine."

"Nyet. You are not. You have been shivering and your teeth are chattering."

"Well, we can't build a fire, so I'll just have to tough it out and hope that once day breaks, it warms up a little."

"Wheeler, we may not make it that long," she says.

"What happened to stayin' positive?" he asks.

"Sit down here, away from the wall."

Wheeler does as she says.

"Take off your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Take off…"

"I heard you…but are you trying to kill me? I'm cold enough as it is."

"Which is why I am trying to help you. It is survival 101," she says as she stands behind him and unzips the jacket, pulls out her arm, and lets the coat rest on her shoulders.

"Did you just…?"

"Take off your shirt," she says as she kneels behind him.

"What are you…?"

"Body heat Yankee."

Wheeler unwraps himself from the blanket and pulls off his shirt. The next thing he knows, Linka's body is pressed against his back, her good arm wrapping around his torso. He immediately feels the warmth. It feels good. It feels great. It feels completely awkward!

"Linka, if this is too weird for you…I mean, you don't have to…I'll be fine."

"Put your arms through the coat sleeves and zip it up, then wrap the blanket around my back and pull it around you," she instructs.

They've managed to create a warm little cocoon, sharing a jacket, a blanket, and body heat.

"Better?" she asks.

"Uhh, yeah. I can definitely feel the difference. Feels nice…I mean good…I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

"Geez, if I'd known years ago that all I needed to do was tell you I was cold…" he jokes.

"Shut up," she says as she playfully pinches his stomach.

She rests her chin on his shoulder and they are both silent for a few minutes before she speaks,

"Do you ever wonder how different your life would be if you had made different choices, or just one different choice, or just said ONE thing differently?"

"Umm, I guess the thought has crossed my mind…you mean like, if we'd said no to being Planeteers, we wouldn't be in this situation now?"

"No…well, something like that, but not on such a large scale. I mean, little decisions, not life changing ones...but little decisions that can change your life."

"I don't know what you mean. Gimme an example maybe," he suggests.

"Umm, okay…well…if I had agreed to go to New York with you for your friend's birthday…do you think you would have met Lily?"

"Yeah. We both would have. She was there with her best friend, who is Jesse's girlfriend. So yeah, even if you would have been there, I still would have met Lily."

"Oh."

"But I probably wouldn't have talked to her as much, if at all, if you were there. I would have been too busy talking to you, introducing you to all my friends, and making sure you were having a good time...probably flirting a little...ok, ALOT. But that didn't happen because you couldn't come…so I guess in a way, one little thing that YOU said or did, changed MY life…in a big way."

"Da. I guess."

"That was kind of a weird question. The cold gettin' to ya?"

"Nyet…just trying to make conversation and keep our minds occupied."

"How about a topic that's a little less 'deep.' My brain can't handle alot of thinking right now. Ask me something simple, like what my favorite color is, my favorite movie, favorite TV show, or, here's one that not many people know…my favorite book."

"Why would I ask those? I already know the answers to all of them."

"No way. Even the book?" he challenges.

"Your favorite color is blue, your current favorite movie that you have been watching nonstop is Alpha Dog, but I have a feeling you only like it because of the swimming pool scene, your ALL TIME favorite movie that you watch when there is nothing else on is Goodfellas, and your favorite book is Of Mice and Men."

"Ok…GUILTY on the swimming pool scene…but how the hell did you know about the book?"

"I bought it for you as a joke after your surfing accident where you claimed to have been in a place called Miceland with human sized talking mice who educated you on the dangers of over population!"

"That book had nothing to do with talking mice…but I still liked it anyways…I was surprised," he admits.

"I was not. I knew you were capable of enjoying classics and not just comic books. You said earlier that I thought you were dumb, but it is _YOU_ who sells yourself short."

After a while, Linka's knees started to hurt and she begins shifting uncomfortably to relieve them.

"Ready to switch?"

"Switch what?"

"Positions. Now I keep your back warm?" Wheeler releases the blanket, unzips, and removes the jacket they are sharing. "You sit in front of me now."

She moves from behind him to sit in front of him. He once again has the jacket around him and is pulling it around her to zip it back up.

"How's your arm?" he asks.

"Getting stiff from holding it in the same place."

He wraps his arms around her to hug her body close to his and places his arm under hers.

"Here. Rest it on top of mine."

"Thanks."

"Anytime…hey, you know what really sucks about all of this?"

"What?"

"Well, if we do make it out, we'll probably be in the hospital for a few days..."

"Da, probably."

"I hadn't planned on spending my 21st birthday in the hospital," he says.

"Da, me neither."

"Well you won't have to worry about that because you have a whole year to wait until you're 21. We better not be in there that long!"

"Nyet, I mean I did not plan on spending _YOUR_ 21st birthday in the hospital. And I did not plan on _YOU_ spending it in the hospital. I planned on spending it at a club in New York where I rented a room for you and invited all of your friends. Now I probably will not get the deposit back on that room...not that it matters."

"Wait, what? You planned a party for me?!"

"Da. I did."

"When the heck did you have time to do that? And how did you invite my friends? You've never even met them. How'd you find them?"

"It was what I was doing when you went for Jesse's party. When I said I had things to do, that was it. I found a place to have the party, booked it, and then snuck into your room and got your friends' email addresses and invited them. That's why I had to stay and not go with you. I could have never gotten that information if you were there."

"You went through all that trouble for me?"

"Da."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I wanted to do something special for you, to surprise you. I knew turning 21 was a big deal, so I wanted you to have more than just a little party with us on Hope Island. I wanted ALL of your friends to be there to celebrate with you, not just a few."

Wheeler sat in silence for a while, processing everything she had just said. She wasn't making a lame excuse to not go with him to Jesse's party. She would have gone, but she was too busy planning a party FOR HIM! All that time he spent being upset with her and at himself for thinking there was something there that wasn't…except now, it turns out he wasn't imagining it. It was there…maybe…hopefully.

"Linka?"

"Hmm?"

When he doesn't answer her, she turns her head to look back at him and is surprised when his lips meet hers. She only hesitates for a second and then she is reacting and responding to his kiss.

She struggles as she turns to face him, the snugness of their shared jacket and her lame arm making it difficult for her to maneuver, but she is finally able to turn around so that she's straddling him. Once she is facing him, the kiss deepens as he wraps his arms around her and tangles his fingers in her hair. She pulls her hand up through the neck hole of the jacket so that she can hold his head to hers.

Their kiss is hurried and frantic at first, as if they need to get as much as they can before one of them comes to their senses. Linka is the first to pull away, but only to take a few breaths before nuzzling her face against his neck and softly brushing her lips against it. He rolls he head back to give her better access as he also takes the opportunity to catch his breath. He pulls his arms through the jacket sleeves so that he can caress her bare back. She looks up at him and smiles and by the light of the flashlight that was left laying on the floor, he can see her eyes hold no regrets, no second thoughts, only hope. Hope that they'll kiss again? Absolutely.

Wheeler leans down to kiss her once more, only this time is slow. They're going to be there a while and they've both forgotten all about the cold. Linka slides her hand back through the neck hole and down his ribcage, Wheeler shivers, but not from the cold, and he can feel her smile against his lips.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," she replies, once more pressing her lips to his.

Wheeler gets even by lightly running his fingertips up and down her spine, and when she arches her back, he takes the chance to move his lips to her neck. Once he finds a certain spot that causes her to make the most wonderful sound he's ever heard from her, he pay close attention to that particular spot for quite some time.

"_So you want to try and 'one up' me, even at a time like this? Ok Yankee. Two can play at this game._"

She runs her hand across his chest and down his abdomen before coming to rest on his belt buckle. He stops what he's doing to look at her and sees an evil glint in her eye. _She's not really gonna_...

Linka unbuckles the belt, rather skillfully for only being able to use one hand.

_HOLY CRAP SHE REALLY IS GONNA…_

She smiles to herself when she sees how wide his eyes have gotten. When she goes to undo his button, he puts his hand over top of hers.

"Linka?"

"Da?"

"We can't."

She wondered when he would remember that he had a girlfriend and that they shouldn't be doing this…but he was the one who started it.

"I know, because of Lily."

"NO! No, not because of Lily. God Linka, after all this time, do you honestly think I'd choose her over you?"

"Then why not?"

"Because, this isn't how it should be. In a dark, damp cave, freezing our asses off…"

"Things were heating up until just a few seconds ago," she argues.

"I know…and that's the other thing. Is this happening because we want it to, or because we think we might not get another opportunity?"

"Can it not be both?"

"No…that's not good enough. It shouldn't be because we're freezing to death in a cave after a plane crash," he says.

"Then tell me," she says as she brushes her nose against his, "how should it be?"

"I don't know."

"If you do not know how it is supposed to be, then how can you say you know how it is _NOT_ supposed to be?"

"It's just…this isn't…romantic. It's not what you deserve," he says.

"I grew up in a mining town…I think this is EXACTLY what I deserve. It is fitting," she says, still nuzzling against him.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that this wasn't how I pictured it."

"You've pictured it?" she asks as she rests her head on his shoulder and nips at his neck.

"Uh…well…umm…I aaah."

"It is ok. I have," she admits, trailing kisses up his jaw line.

"YOU HAVE?!"

"Da."

"How did you picture it?" he asks.

"Well…there was you and me…"

"And?!" he asks, anxiously awaiting the rest.

"And…that is all. As long as it is you and me, those are the only details that matter," she says as she covers his mouth with hers.

She once again attempts to unbutton his pants.

"Umm, Linka?"

"WHAT?!" she sighs, frustrated at his hesitancy.

"Uh, I just want to remind you that it _**IS**_ cold."

"I have noticed. I do not need reminded."

"No, I mean…there might be a degree of…shrinkage. So don't judge…first impressions, in this case, can be…wrong."

"Bozhe moy! As if I care about…"

He doesn't let her finish. He's kissing her fervently as he lays back and brings her with him so that she's lying on top of him. He's working on unzipping the jacket and removing it from around them. He lays it on the ground next to them, and then rolls over so that she's beneath him. He allows himself to do what he'd tried to avoid doing earlier, look at her. But now he was shamelessly taking it all in, running his hands over her body, trying to memorize every inch just by touch. He pulls away and is about to say something when she interrupts,

"If you are about to ask whether I am sure, the answer is 'yes,'" she says breathlessly.

"Actually, I was about to say that I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Da, me too."

"Is your arm ok?"

"Nyet, but adrenalin is a great pain killer…and I only need one arm to do this," she places her hand behind his neck and pulls him down towards her for another passionate kiss. They give in to the urges that they've been fighting all these years. The heat generated by their bodies will keep them alive, but the love that they have for each other will give them a reason to live.

* * *

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A quick update for you.

Wheeler collapses on top of her and buries his face in Linka's neck until their breathing evens out. She entwines her fingers in his hair and kneads the back of his head.

"Mmm, that feels good," he hums. "Almost as good as…" he kisses against her neck.

"Mmm hmm," she agrees.

"It was good right? I mean…you're ok, aren't you?…it wasn't…"

"Wheeler, stop. I am fine. I have no regrets. Other than the fact that sweating is the body's way of cooling off…so once the sweat evaporates, we will get even colder."

"Well then, I guess we just need to keep sweating," he whispers playfully in her ear.

"I am ready when you are," she replies.

He was only joking when he originally said it, and was surprised by her response.

"Really?"

"Better than being cold, da?"

"Da...I mean, yeah…much better!" he grins as he once again begins kissing her and letting his hands roam over her.

* * *

As they lay there, wrapped in each others arms, Wheeler decides to bite the bullet and asks,

"So what does this mean for us?"

"I do not know. I guess that is up to you," she says.

"No. It's up to you. It's never been a secret that I like you...'Like'…that sounds so juvenile now. I don't just 'like' you anymore. I want…no, I need you. I lo-…"

"What about Lily?"

"Uhhh. I…like her. But not anywhere near as much as what I felt for you when we first met. That was instant. This took time, but in the end, I **_settled_** for her. She's not you and she never will be. She can never compare to you. No one can. This is what I want. And when we get out of here, I'm gonna end it with Lily. It's not fair to her that I never stopped thinking about you the whole time I was going out with her…and then this…this is technically cheating. That's not who I am. I want you to know that. I'd never do this if I were with you. If I were dating you and stuck in a cave with another girl, I'd freeze to death before I did anything with anyone other than you."

"I know that. You do not need to explain it to me. I trust you."

"But earlier, you said that you knew I'd do that, that I'd be 'all about a girl when she was there,' but as soon as she's not there, I'd be flirting with another," he reminds her.

"I was angry. You know how I always say things to you that I do not mean when I am angry," she says as she turns in his arms to face him.

"Yeah, I know."

"I am sorry that I do that," she says sincerely. "I will try to stop."

"And I know that I do things to purposely make you angry, but it was only to get your attention…but now that I have it…I'll try to stop doing that too…I do have your attention don't I?"

"Definitely. You always have."

"I'll just tell Lily something that I think she probably already knows…that there's someone else and there always has been, and if that certain someone else will have me, I'm hers."

"I…"

"No. Don't give me your answer now. Once we get out of here and things aren't so 'life and death,' tell me then. Tell me when we're safe, when we know that we have many many many years left to live. And you're sure that these feelings are for real and not just because we're scared or think that this is our last chance."

"Ok, fine. But I will not change my mind. Just so you know," she says as she presses her lips against his chest.

"And neither will I." He reluctantly disengages from her arms to retrieve his snow pants. "We should probably…" he stops short of finishing his sentence as he hands her pants to her.

"Da," she replies as she takes them from him and stands to put them on. She soon finds this once seemingly easy task to be difficult with her injured wrist.

Once Wheeler finishes dressing and notices her struggle, he steps in to help.

"Here, let me," he says as he kneels down to hold her pants open so that she can step into them and then he pulls them up for her and fastens them shut.

She looks away, embarrassed at being so helpless, and says "Thank you."

"You're welcome…I took 'em off, the least I can do is put 'em back on for you," he jokes, trying to get her to laugh. It worked.

Wheeler picks up the jacket they shared and puts it on, opening his arms, and gesturing for her to join him. Once her body is pressed against his, he reaches around and zips them up. Wheeler rolls up the parachute backpack to use as a pillow, wraps them up in their blanket, and lays down on his back so that Linka is laying on top of him.

"Wheeler, your back is against the floor. You will get colder faster. We should be on our sides."

"No, that won't be good for your arm. It won't be long until they find us anyways."

"It is dark out. They are not looking for us now. It will not be until morning that they start the search again…if they have even started it at all."

"They'll find us, Babe. They have to. We've got alot to look forward to," he says reassuringly, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

They fell asleep like that, warm, comforted, and positive that this was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

To make up for the last short chapter, here's another one!

* * *

Linka woke up when she heard a loud noise coming from outside. It was a familiar noise, but she couldn't quiet place it. Then it dawned on her,

"WHEELER! WAKE UP! IT IS A HELICOPTER!"

When he doesn't move or respond, she looks up at him and sees that he is still asleep. She knew he was a deep sleeper, but this is ridiculous.

"Come on Yankee," she says as she places kisses up his chest and neck. "Time to go home to that beautiful tropical island, swim in the warm waters of the ocean, and make hot, passionate lo-" She stops once she reaches his lips. They are ice cold. "Wheeler?"

"Wheeler, get up!" She kisses him hard in an attempt to warm him. She fights to get out of the confines of the jacket. She knows that if she does not flag down that helicopter, they will most certainly die. She grabs the flashlight off the floor and searches for her shirt. It is still damp, but she puts it on as best she can with just one arm and rushes to the entrance of the cavern. They were almost completely snowed in and the bright orange parachute canopy was covered in a layer of wet snow. Their potential rescuers would never see them. She needed to do something.

She pulls the canopy off the cave entrance, knocking the snow off it in the process, and begins waving it in the air, and yelling for help.

The helicopter keeps going, flying further away from their location. Linka is devastated. That was it. She might as well go back into the cave, lie down beside Wheeler and go back to sleep. At least their death would be peaceful. Just before she turns to leave, she looks up one final time at their last hope of rescue. It is turning around! She begins waving the parachute canopy once again until the helicopter is hovering over her.

"We see you. We will be sending someone down to help you," a voice calls from a loud speaker.

The next thing she knows, a rope ladder is being lowered, and a rescuer is climbing down with a medical bag. She rushes into the cave to check on Wheeler. She grabs his shirt, unzips the jacket, and pulls the shirt over his head. She lifts him up off the cave floor and cradles him in her lap, vigorously rubbing her hand over his cheeks to try and warm him. She hears him groan as he slowly starts to awaken.

"Come on Wheeler, open your eyes," she kisses him yet again in an attempt to warm his blue lips.

"Cold," he whispers.

"I know. Help is coming. We are being rescued."

He closes his eyes again, lethargic and out of it.

"Nyet Wheeler, I need you to stay awake. Listen to me. You cannot give up now. We are almost saved. You cannot quit now. You cannot leave me. I am not done loving you yet."

She isn't sure if he heard her or if he even understood what she was saying at this point. She hugs him as tightly as she can and holds his head against the side of her neck for warmth.

"Miss are you ok?" a rescuer asks as he enters the cave and hands her a coat.

"Da, I am fine. Help him first. He is freezing."

The man pulls out a walkie talkie and begins rattling off instructions in a language that is unfamiliar to Linka.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Sweden. I just told them to send down a basket so we can lift him into the helicopter, but first they will send down a harness for you."

"Nyet, take care of him first."

"While you are being taken up, I will be preparing him to go. By the time you get up there, I will have him ready to go."

He leads Linka outside where another rescuer is being lowered down. They put a harness on Linka and attach her to the lift line. Once she is inside the helicopter, other medics begin tending to her. They wrap her in a heated blanket and look over her injuries, first her head, then her arm. She was sad to see the splint and wrap that Wheeler had made removed. He had put so much care in making it and taking care of her.

"Can I have that?" she asks the medic.

"This?" he asks as he holds up the pieces of wood and fabric.

"Da...it is...it is silly, my reasoning...but it is important. Those meaningless materials...they are...important to me...uh, I think the word is significant. They symbolize a change...a turning point. I cannot explain it."

"You do not have to. I can see it in your eyes. Something special happened down there, as is usually the case in life and death situations. Your friend took great care in wrapping your arm and head wound. Your wound was clean which will reduce the chance of infection and your arm has been stabilized so well, you will probably not need to have it reset or pinned together if it is broken. Or if it is fractured, it should heal just fine. Your friend down there, he is very smart."

"Da, he is. I owe him my life. If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself. He took such good care of me with little regard for himself. He _HAS_ to be ok."

"We will do everything we can to make sure that he is," the medic reassures her.

As soon as they brought Wheeler up, Linka was at his side.

"Wheeler? Are you ok?"

"Please Miss, stand back and let us do our job."

"Nyet…No. I need to see him."

"First he needs to get warm. You can stand right here for now."

Linka waited patiently for them to take care of Wheeler. She took the opportunity to ask about the other Planeteers. She found out that they had landed safely and were found rather quickly after the crash. They had already been treated and released from the hospital and were a part of the search and rescue efforts for Wheeler and Linka, but they were searching on a different side of the mountain. Linka was relieved to hear they were ok, just as much as they were glad to get the word that Wheeler and Linka had been found.

Once Wheeler has been checked out, Linka takes his hand. He opens his eyes, smiles at her, and simply says,

"Hey."

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"Like a popsicle."

"Yum."

"What's your favorite flavor?" he asks.

"Cherry," she replies as she ruffles his red hair.

"Then in that case, I feel like a cherry popsicle...So, where are we?" he asks.

"Sweden."

"Should we stop by and say hello to ABBA?"

Linka laughs loudly, not expecting him to have such a good grasp of his surroundings, but was happy to see his sense of humor was still as sharp as ever. It meant he was going to be fine.

"Da. Maybe they can get you tickets to see Mamma Mia! I am sorry that you missed it."

"I'm not. Then this," he says as he holds up the hand that hers is holding, "wouldn't have happened."

"I will take you to see it someday."

"I thought you said I wouldn't like it."

"That was when someone other than me was the one taking you to see it," she says, kissing his knuckles.

"Ok. On one condition. If I go see that with you, you have to go to a football game with me…a _REAL_ football game. Not that sissy soccer crap you Europeans like so much."

That comment earned him a nasty look from his foreign rescuers.

"Hey!" Linka exclaims. "What are you calling _REAL_ football? They do not even use their feet in your football! And where is the sport in men who are covered from head to toe in pads and running into each other? At least in _MY_ football, _REAL_ men play rough **without** padding for 90 minutes...with no rest or time outs! And besides, why should I go to a football game with you in exchange for taking you to a musical? What happened to you not 'being dumb and un-cultured?'?"

"I still stand by that. I just thought I'd try to broaden _YOUR_ horizons," he says as he closes his eyes.

"Ok, it is a deal," she whispers before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

She watches over him as he sleeps the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

After Linka gets stitches in her head and has her fractured wrist put in a cast, she goes to Wheeler's room to see him. She has been thinking of their conversation in the cave. He didn't want to know her answer until they were safe, just in case she changed her mind, he didn't want her to feel committed to anything unless she was certain. She was glad he did that. She had plenty of time to think and she had an answer for him. She couldn't wait any longer, she **had** to tell him. When she gets to his room, he is still sleeping.

She doesn't want to wake him, but she wants him to know her answer. She wondered if his answer would change. He said it wouldn't, but one thing she has learned in life is that nothing is certain. She took the memo pad and pen sitting on his bedside table and began to write.

When she finishes, she folds the paper, puts it in his hand, and kisses his cheek before leaving. She goes back to her room to fill out her discharge papers. Had she made a left down the hall instead of a right, she would have been shocked to see Lily quickly approaching Wheeler's room. Although Linka did not see Lily, Lily saw Linka. She had always been aware of the tension between herself and the Russian Planeteer, and she knew full well that the tension was due to the fact that Linka had feelings for Wheeler. It was obvious to her. It was also obvious to her that Wheeler also felt something for Linka. Lily had a pretty good idea that there had once been something between her boyfriend and Linka, but she never asked how serious it was. She also knew that when she first met Wheeler, he was hurting. Was it because of Linka? She couldn't help but feel jealous of Linka. She saw the way Wheeler still looked at her and the hurt in Wheeler's eyes when Linka said something mean to him. Did she always do that or only when Lily was around? She felt sorry for Wheeler if that was the way that Linka always treated him. He deserves better and that's what she wanted to give him. She would never say the mean things to him that Linka said. Deep down though, she knew that if Linka would have him, Wheeler would go to her. He was forgiving like that. Lily could not forgive Linka though. She would do whatever she had to in order to keep Wheeler happy and forget all about Linka and how she hurt him.

When Lily enters the room and walks up to Wheeler's bed, she is about to wake him when she notices the slip of paper he's holding. It doesn't look like he's read it because it is still neatly folded. Lily wonders if it was Linka who left him that note. She knows she shouldn't, but she takes the paper. It might be something as innocent as a thank you for getting her through this ordeal. When Kwame called her to tell her that the Geo Cruiser had crashed and that Wheeler and Linka were missing, Lily feared the worse…not that Wheeler was dead, but that he was alone with Linka. Nothing brings two people together like a crisis. However, she was comforted by the fact that Kwame had told her that Wheeler was very anxious to get home for their date. She wanted Kwame to give her every detail of what happened before the accident. He said it all happened so fast that the only thing he remembers is Wheeler and Linka fighting, then they lost control of the plane when the wing clipped the mountain.

Maybe the note was an apology. If they were fighting, Lily figures that Linka was the one who started it and that maybe it was the argument that distracted Gi and that's why she clipped the mountain. Lily highly doubted that the note was an apology though. Linka didn't seem like the type to admit she was wrong. Maybe it was a mean note blaming Wheeler for the accident. If that was the case, he didn't need to be made to feel guilty like that. That's when Lily decided that it would be ok to read the note if she was doing it to protect Wheeler and his feelings.

She carefully removes the note from his hands and opens it. She wasn't prepared for what she read.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's another short one...it just makes more sense to end them where they end, rather than to continue onto the next part so soon...

* * *

After reading the note, Lily crumples it up. She can't believe what she's just read, but it was all there in the note. He cheated on her. They never did anything more than kissing, even though she had wanted to take their relationship further. But if she correctly understood what she just read, after just one kiss, he and Linka had made love…in a cave none the less! And now Linka is professing her love and saying she wants to be with him. Lily was hurt. She was angry. Instead of being mad at Wheeler, she was mad at Linka. She wanted to track Linka down and call her a bitch and a slut and all the other words that a girl is supposed to call the other girl who just slept with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. She's not right for you. She'll only end up hurting you again. I won't let that happen. I don't know what it is about her…why she has such control over you and makes you act differently. I'm so much better for you than she is. I don't care what happened between you in that stupid cave, I'm going to pretend it never happened and we're going to move on. It's best that you don't ever see this," she says as she crumples up the note and shoves the piece of paper into her purse.

She kisses him to wake him up. He keeps his eyes closed and smiles as he says,

"Good morning Babe."

"You've never called me 'Babe' before...I like it. And actually, it's evening," Lily replies.

Wheeler's eyes fly open in surprise.

"LILY?!"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Uh, no. I just…wasn't expecting you."

"But who else would kiss you to wake you up?"

"Well, no one...but...I'm just surprised to see you."

"Why?"

"Am I still in Sweden?" he asks.

"Yes."

"That's why!"

"When Kwame called me to tell me what happened, I got here as soon as I could," she says.

"Are the others here?"

"I don't know. I've only seen Linka."

"She was here?!"

"Yeah. She asked me to give you a message since you were sleeping."

"She did?" Wheeler asks.

"Yep. She said to tell you that she 'changed her mind and that the answer is no.' What's that supposed to mean?"

Wheeler was shocked. That was the last thing he was expecting.

"Nothing. It means nothing," he replies completely dejected.

"Ok. So how are you feeling?"

"It hurts. It hurts real bad."

"Should I get a doctor? What hurts?" she asks.

"Everything. And no, I don't need a doctor. There's nothing they can do for me."

Lily wasn't stupid, she knew what he was referring to. She also knew that lying to him was wrong, but it was for his own good. She was doing it to protect him.

"I can't believe you came all this way," he says, interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course I did! I was so worried. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. And I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yeah…totally."

"I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I really care about you. My family adores you, and so do I. I want you to know that I'm serious about this relationship. I'm not seeing anyone else, and I don't plan on it, even though we're doing the long distance thing. I want this to work. I want a future with you."

Wheeler doesn't say anything. He's still trying to process what she's saying.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. When I heard about the accident, I was afraid I'd never see you again and you'd never know how I felt. But now you know."

"Umm, thanks. For telling me, I mean. It's good to know. And umm, I'm not seeing anyone either, and things have been good with us. We can make this long distance thing work. I want to make it work."

Then he thought to himself "It's not like I have a better option, not anymore anyways. At least I know Lily cares about me." His thoughts are interrupted when Lily bends down to kiss him.

Linka could not wait any longer. She wanted to see if Wheeler had woken up and read her letter. She arrives back at his room just in time to hear Wheeler telling Lily that he wasn't seeing anyone else and that he wanted to make their relationship work, and to witness Lily leaning down to kiss him. Linka quickly steps away from the doorway and leans against the wall.

"What is she doing here?" She thinks to herself. "He changed his mind. Once we were out of danger and saw her, he changed his mind! I am so stupid! I should have known. I should not have expected him to dump her for me. It was not fair to her. Of course he could not do it. She does not deserve to be treated that way. I had my chance…I had _MANY_ chances. I missed them and now he has Lily. I only have myself to blame. How can I ever face him again after writing that letter? He must think I am a fool. There is only one thing I can do. I must avoid him…for both our sakes. It will make it easier and less awkward for us."

Linka called Gi and told her that she was taking some time off and going to Russia. She explained that after all that she had just been through, she needed to see her family. And so she made arrangements to get the first flight she could from Sweden to Russia and as far away from Wheeler as possible.

* * *

To be continued...and it's not even a cliffhanger...well, not much of one anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Another rough day. Thought this would help, but as I was editing, for some crazy reason, my computer restarted and I lost everything that I fixed or changed!! So I had to start all over again. The universe hates me today!

* * *

Linka thought that time away from Wheeler would give her a chance to get over it, to enjoy spending time with her family, and forget about everything else. It just made things worse. She didn't realize how many reminders of Wheeler there would be, even in Russia: Her house, the spot where they kissed; her town, the alley where, as the mysterious stranger, he saved her from the runaway donkey cart; the newly rebuilt recycling center, where he saved her and Mishka; the mine where he saved her from drowning; all the other mines throughout the town that reminded her of the mine in the Swedish mountainside and how Wheeler not only once again saved her life, but also made her feel more alive than she ever has before. She tried to push away the memory of that night, but knowing that it would probably never happen again, she also wanted to remember the moment forever.

Even her own brother and grandmother reminded her of Wheeler. Her grandmother had knitted a blanket for Wheeler's birthday. Linka felt guilty for missing his birthday and briefly wonders what he is doing to celebrate. Did the others remember? Did they get him a cake? Was he released from the hospital yet? What did Lily get him? Did his New York friends get her hastily sent and simple email, "Due to an unexpected Planeteer incident, the party I had planned for Wheeler's 21st Birthday is cancelled." Her grandmother had put much thought and effort into her present for Wheeler: half of it resembled the American flag and half of it was the Russian flag. Her grandmother laughed as she called it a "His and Hers" blanket. Not only was Linka extremely embarrassed by her grandmother's assumption that her and Wheeler were not only dating, but also sleeping together, it also made her sad knowing that she wouldn't be using it with him. She decided that she wasn't even going to give it to him considering what it implied.

One of the first things her grandmother and Mishka asked when she arrived was "How is Wheeler?" Linka tried to avoid the subject and keep all the questions relating to Wheeler brief. Her grandmother's gift had forced her to explain to them that he had a girlfriend and that things were not meant to be with her and Wheeler. They still tried to give her hope, encouraging her not to give up, and telling her now they know that he is the right one for her. It was evident how much they liked Wheeler. Then Mishka joked that once he saw Grandmother's blanket, he would have no choice except to be with Linka. She knew they both meant well, but it just hurt more.

It was about to get worse. After a week in Russia, Linka returned to Hope Island feeling just as miserable as when she left. She arrived to find that Lily was there also and that she had been there all week. Even though Wheeler was fine and did not need to be taken care of, she insisted on playing nurse to him. When Linka was walking back to her cabin, she saw Wheeler and Lily walking out of his hut and towards the beach. She briefly made eye contact with him before he looked away.

"_Coward,"_ she thought. He made his decision and now he could not face her.

* * *

Once Linka had passed Wheeler and Lily, he turned to watch her retreating back into her cabin. He couldn't look at her. It was too upsetting. What made her change her mind? He thought things were finally where they were supposed to be. He thought they could finally be happy. That night they spent in the cave, he'd even fallen asleep while rehearsing his "break up speech" to Lily in his head. Even the fact that she had come all the way to Sweden to see him wasn't going to change his mind…but then she told him that Linka had stopped by with a message. The answer was no. How could she just do it like that? How could she relay the message to him throughLily? Even if she had changed her mind, Linka wasn't one to shy away from a confrontation. She would have wanted to tell him in person so they could argue. At least if he'd had a chance to argue, he could have tried to change her mind. He would have grasped her arms in his hands, forced her to look him in the eyes, and **then** tell him it was over. And when she couldn't do it, like he knew she wouldn't be able to, he would have kissed her with all the passion and love that he had pent up for all these years. Of course she would have resisted at first, but not for long. Soon she would've given in, and they would be together now, like they are supposed to be. Maybe that's why she did it the way she did. She knew he'd convince her to change her mind if she had done it face to face.

And then she took off to Russia. It wasn't like her to run away like that. She was strong. She took things on head on. And to make matters worse, Lily had insisted on coming back to Hope Island to take care of him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her concern, it was just a little overbearing. He didn't need taken care of. He just wanted to be alone. He had told her that he wanted to try and make things work between them…long distance. That was kind of hard to do when she wouldn't go away!

He started wondering if maybe he should break up with Lily, even if it was just temporarily. If he couldn't be with Linka, he just wanted to be single. And maybe if Linka knew that he was single, they could get back to where they were **before** he even met Lily, just pretend that all that never happened.

"What's wrong?"

Wheeler's thoughts are interrupted by Lily's question.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. Why?"

"You're a million miles away."

"I umm…I was just thinking about something that I need to do later."

"I hope it involves me."

"Uhh, no. It's a Planeteer thing actually…and shouldn't you be going home soon? I mean…you've already been here a week. Aren't you going to get in trouble at work?"

"No. What are they gonna do? Fire me? I'd like to see them explain to the CEO why they fired his daughter! Besides, my assistant manager is doing just fine running the branch. I can check in through email and phone calls."

"I'm just worried that the others might start to get upset about you being here," he lied.

"Why? I help out. I've cooked, I've cleaned…I think they all like me…well, most of them anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Linka hates me. I don't know what I ever did to her."

"She's hard to read. She doesn't hate you…she just doesn't like many people. It takes alot for her to open up to people. She just probably doesn't know you well enough."

"Well, she'll get to know me because she'll be seeing alot more of me since I'll be here a while," Lily announces.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's not? Me staying here or getting to know Linka?"

"Both…Look, it's gonna get real boring around here when I'm away on missions, and this little island is crowded enough as it is with five people. I can't expect the others to adapt to having a sixth person. Plus we'd have to build you your own hut and we just don't have the time for that."

"I don't need my own hut. I can just stay with you."

"No. That would be inappropriate," he says.

"Ooooh, I get it. That explains alot. I didn't know you were the religious type."

"What? No! No…that's not what I…"

"It's ok. You want to wait, I get it."

"No, you're misunderstanding…" Wheeler pauses and wonders if maybe he should just let her believe that. But he'd rather just be honest with her. "I just don't think we've been together long enough. I mean, we've only been dating a few months, and that's been long distance. It's too soon to be talking about living together. Way too soon. I think it's best if you just go home, we'll keep doing our weekend things. It'll make our time together even more special."

This is not going how Lily planned. She didn't want to leave him alone with Linka. At least if she were there, she could make sure they never had the opportunity to figure out that Linka hadn't really turned him down. Her only option was to make Wheeler feel guilty.

"Ok, so you don't want me around? You're trying to get rid of me? I should have known that things were going too well. It was too good to be true. And now you're breaking up with me."

"No, Lily wait. I'm not breaking up with you! I'm just saying…it's time for things to go back to the way they were before. You don't need to babysit me."

"Ok. You're right. I need to get back to New York, do my job…throw out all my plants that have died since I've been gone…We can leave tonight," she says.

"We can wait until tomorrow. I mean, if I take you back there now, I won't get back here until really late."

"Then spend the night…or spend the rest of the weekend. Won't it be nice to see your friends and family for a few days?" Lily suggests.

"Uh, yeah. That's a good idea actually. I'm sure my mom would like to see with her own eyes that I'm ok."

"Good. I'll pack my things and pack a bag for you while you get the Eco Copter ready."

* * *

Only Lily didn't go back to Wheeler's cabin, she went to Linka's and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Linka calls from inside.

Lily opens the door, enters, and closes the door behind her. Linka is hanging up all the new clothes she had to buy after her impromptu trip home. When she looks up from her bag, she's surprised to see that her visitor isn't one of her Planeteer friends.

"Lily?! Hello."

"Hi. Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was ok."

"I'm sure it was nice seeing your family after coming so close to dying," Lily says bluntly.

"Uh, da…I mean, yes."

"Well, I just came to say goodbye."

"You are leaving?" Linka was relieved to hear this, but hoped it didn't sound obvious.

"Yeah. It was Wheeler's idea. He wants to go home for a few days."

"Oh." Linka isn't sure how she feels about that.

"I think now that you're back, he feels awkward."

Linka doesn't say anything because she's not sure why Lily would say that. Unless…

"He told me what happened between you two in the cave," Lily says.

"Oh," Linka looks away, unable to make eye contact with Lily. She's ashamed, guilty, and upset that Wheeler told Lily, thus putting her in this awkward position.

"It's really hard for me to go home knowing that he'll be here with you and I can't control what happens when I'm not around. I'll constantly be wondering if he's cheating on me again."

"Lily…we would have died if it had not been for the body heat…and yes, things went further than they should have, but Wheeler and I…there has always been something there…unresolved feelings…and since we thought we were going to die…"

"I know. That's what he said, that it was only because he thought he was going to die," Lily lied, but Linka had provided her with the perfect opportunity to give Linka doubts about Wheeler's true feelings. It worked, so Lily continued,

"It hurt when he first told me, but at the same time, I'm glad that he was honest with me and that he didn't want any secrets between us. And since he says he wishes it had never happened and that he would just like to forget it, I have to trust him."

Linka felt sick. How could he say that? Why did he tell her?! She could feel her cheeks turning red. At Linka's silence, Lily went on,

"It's you that I don't trust. When I'm gone and you're with Wheeler on this island, I'm not worried about him. He's already told me that it was a mistake and he regrets it, but can _you_ accept that? Do you know that what happened, happened as a necessary means of survival. Can you accept that? Or will you be holding out hope that you can try to steal him away again?"

Linka no longer felt bad for Lily. She was furious, not just at Wheeler for being honest with Lily, but now she was mad at Lily for suggesting that Linka was the type of girl who would go after a guy who already had a girlfriend.

"I could have had Wheeler a **LOOOOOONG** time ago if I wanted. It is like you said, it happened because we needed to get warm to survive. And just so you know, **HE** kissed **ME** first. **He** started it," Linka snaps.

That information stung Lily, but she kept provoking Linka,

"Just as long as we're clear and you understand that it's over between you two," Lily replies.

"How can something be over, if it never even started?" Linka says, as she opens the door, indicating that it is time for Lily to leave.

She takes the hint. Once Lily is gone, Linka returns to her unpacking. She removes the blanket her grandmother made, balls it up and shoves it under her bed, uncovering something else in the process. She picks up the two planks of wood and fabric that Wheeler used to make her splint.

"Foolish girl," she says as she throws them across the room and out the window. "Saving something so stupid and insignificant...Sticks and rags, that's all they are and all they ever will be."

* * *

After Lily leaves Linka's cabin she goes to Wheeler's to gather their things for their trip back to New York. Phase Two of her plan had been put into motion and was a success. Now it was time to move onto Phase Three.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

So who here loves Lily? Judging from the reviews and all the creative words being used to describe her, I'd say she's not very popular! Get ready. Your words are about to get more creative!

* * *

Wheeler is just finishing up the pre-flight check for the Eco Copter when he sees Lily rushing towards him with her bags and one of his. Once she gets closer to him, he can see that she's crying. She drops the bags at his feet and slaps him.

"OW! What the…?"

"YOU JERK!" she yells.

"Lily, what's going on?!" he asks.

"I was packing…" she sobs, pausing for dramatic affect. "When Linka came to your cabin looking for you."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. But then she says to me 'I am sorry, I hope we can still be friendly...for Wheeler's sake,'" Lily says, mocking Linka's accent. "And I was like 'Sorry for what?' and she goes 'Oh you mean Wheeler did not tell you?' and I was like 'Tell me what?' and she's all 'Vhat happened in the cave,' and I was all, 'You mean how you two almost died?' and she was like, 'Nyet, I mean like how we had sex!' TELL ME SHE'S LYING!! YOU DIDN'T REALLY…DID YOU?"

Wheeler is shocked. He can't believe Linka would tell Lily. What was the point? She'd made her decision. She didn't want him. Why would she tell Lily? Was she trying to ruin his relationship with Lily? Why? Was she changing her mind? Or did she just want to break up him and Lily because even if she didn't want him, she didn't want anyone else to have him either? He was so confused.

"Yes. It's true…Lily, I'm sorry."

"Why?!" she cries, still keeping the fake tears flowing.

"I don't know. Her clothes where soaked, she had to get them off, I was freezing, we only had one jacket and we were sharing it…it started out innocent enough. But we needed to get warm, so we kept getting closer, and one thing led to another, and it just felt so good…uhh, the warmth I mean. We would have died if we didn't."

"So it wouldn't have happened if you weren't almost about to die?"

"No. It wouldn't…and it won't ever happen again," he says. "Linka's made it clear."

"I know. That's what she said. But what about you? Can you accept that?"

"Yeah. I have. Like I said if it weren't for that crash landing and having to survive the cold, that would have never happened. We would have went home, continued our fighting, and I would have made it to our date."

"Just take me home," she says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Would you have told me if Linka hadn't?"

"No," he admits.

Lily takes her seat and looks out the window, folding her arms angrily in front of her.

"Lil, I'm sorry. Please. Stop crying. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. I…I don't even know why Linka told you."

"Isn't it obvious? She intended to hurt me because she hates me."

"Linka doesn't hate anyone. She'd never intentionally hurt you," he says as he starts the Eco Copter and takes off. "If anything, she's trying to hurt me...but I don't know why."

"It's obvious, she wants you and she'll do anything to get you. She probably threw herself at you in the cave and now she's trying to break us up."

"No. Believe me, she's not trying to break us up. She doesn't want me. Remember that message you gave me from her?"

"That she changed her mind? Yeah, I had no idea what she meant by it, but I told you anyways."

"She changed her mind about us…me and her…after what happened in the cave, I asked her what it meant for us. She said she wanted us to be together. Apparently once we were safe and out of danger, she changed her mind."

"You wanted to be with her though?"

"There's always been something between Linka and I…a sort of 'love/hate relationship.' So yeah…I wanted to continue what I'd started with her…but not until after I talked to you and let you know how I felt about her and that you deserved someone who wasn't settling."

"So is that what you're still doing now? Linka won't have you so you guess you'll just settle for me? I'm your second choice?"

"I'll be honest with you…EVERYONE will always be my second choice until I get over her. I'm not 'settling' for you…or anyone else in the future if this doesn't work out…I'm just accepting that I can't be with Linka. Isn't there a song that goes 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with?'" he asks.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, it's like that. I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel, but I really like you too and I don't want it to end like this. Can you forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it," she lies, knowing that she's not going to end things, but wanting him to try and get her to forgive him.

"Good. Just don't go making any hasty decisions. It won't be easy, but we can get through this. Gimme a chance to make things right."

* * *

The flight home wasn't as awkward as Wheeler thought it was going to be. Lily seemed willing to talk to him and no longer seemed angry. Once they got back to New York, Wheeler went to his parents' house for the night. His mother was extremely happy to see that he was ok. His dad seemed relieved too, although wasn't quite as emotional as his mother.

The next day, Lily called him to see if he wanted to come over and go out to lunch. He accepted her invitation and later, the two of them went to the New York Yankee's game with Jesse and Karen. Jesse was asking Wheeler if he had fully recovered from the accident and that while he was disappointed that his birthday party was cancelled, he was glad that Wheeler was ok. Wheeler got a little upset when he remembered that Linka had planned a party for him. When he found that out, it led to the kiss which led to...No, he couldn't think about that anymore. That was over. He needed to focus on the present, not the past. They sat in a luxury box, courtesy of Lily's dad. He was having a really good time, just like when he first met Lily. Things were going good between them; no tension, no anger, and it seems as if she has forgiven him.

After the game, Wheeler drops Lily off at her place and she invites him in for a drink.

"I don't really feel like drinking tonight," he says, trying to politely decline. He wanted to go back to his parents place and get some rest so he could leave early the next morning.

"I didn't say anything about alcohol…you can have a Coke," she replies as she takes his hand and leads him inside.

He gives in and follows her.

She gets him his drink, takes his hand, and leads him to the couch.

"I want you to know that I forgive you. The circumstances that led to what happened…well, I can't imagine how scared you must've been and the feelings that were running through your head. And knowing that you have underlying feelings for her…that couldn't have made things any easier. Of course you took the opportunity to…you know…It's what any normal person would have done. I'm just sorry that we both ended up being hurt by this. I'm not the only victim. Linka hurt you too. She knows how you feel, and she completely disregarded those feelings."

"I know. I don't want to talk about it though. I've gotta move on. Thank you for being so understanding though. I know I don't deserve it."

"But you do…" she interrupts him. "You deserve better than how she treats you. I just want you to know that I'll never treat you like she did," Lily takes Wheeler's drink from him, places both of their beverage glasses on the table, and pulls him towards her for a kiss.

She has every intention of making Wheeler forget about Linka. She plans on making tonight the night that she and Wheeler finally do what he and Linka have already done. She needs to claim him as hers because knowing that some other girl already has is making her blood boil.

Wheeler stops her though.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he says.

"Why? Because I'm not her?"

"NO! It's just…it's been too soon. You just had a huge shock given to you, and I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do this. It's not a competition."

"I know. But this is what I want. Maybe it'll give you something to think about…to realize what you're missing?" she teases.

Wheeler laughs uncomfortably. It may be what she wants, but it's not what he wants. It's too soon for him. As upset as he is with Linka, he's not over her. He doesn't feel like he knows Lily well enough, and while he likes her alot, he certainly doesn't love her. Not yet anyways. But if she's feeling insecure and this is what he needs to do to prove to her that he wants to try and make this work…then what other choice does he have?

* * *

Wheeler wakes up the next morning feeling like he's made a huge mistake. It wasn't right. He was a better person than that. He shouldn't have compromised. It wasn't fair to either of them. Now that it's been done, he has to live with the consequences; the guilty conscious is the worst. But he wasn't feeling guilty about what he SHOULD be feeling guilty about. He was feeling guilty because he was thinking of Linka the whole time. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Despite the fact that he and Linka were on a cold, hard, bumpy ground, his experience with Linka was still better. Thinking of Linka was what got him through his night with Lily. Pretending he was with Linka helped make it seem believable with Lily. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying Linka's name. He felt like a horrible person. Here he was, with a girl who wanted him, who was willing to forgive his indiscretions because she wanted to be with him, and he was still hung up on a girl who had made it clear that she did not want him. He needed a shower. It would refresh him and hopefully, make him feel less dirty.

He woke Lily up and told her he was going back to Hope Island. She tried to get him to stay longer, but he couldn't. He needed to leave. He hadn't had a moment to himself since they got back from Sweden. He went back to his parent's place to get his things and say goodbye, promising that he'd come visit again soon.

* * *

The end...

haha, just kidding. To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Wheeler arrives back on Hope Island later that afternoon. When he gets back to his cabin, he walks over to his bed and is just about ready to flop down onto it when he kicks something. When he looks down, he sees that it's Lily's purse.

"Shoot, she forgot her purse! Probably did it on purpose so she'd have an excuse to come back!" he laughs. Then he remembers how angry she was that night they left, how she'd rushed towards him and slapped him when Linka told her about what happened between them. The more Wheeler thought about it, Lily probably was in such a hurry, she completely forgot about grabbing her purse. It also reminded him that he needed to talk to Linka. He had a few things he wanted to ask her…but that could wait. He just wanted to take a nap now.

When he accidently kicked the purse, he'd knocked it over and it spilled. He kneels down to pick up the contents and notices a crumbled piece of paper with his name scrawled on the back. He's about to read it when he's interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Wheeler?"

"What?" he says as he folds the paper and pushes it into his back pocket.

"We are getting together a game of volleyball and we need a fourth. Care to join us?" Ma-Ti asks as he opens the door.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Gi, and Linka."

"Linka? How is she playing with a broken wrist? That can't be good for it."

"But you know Linka…if you tell her she cannot do something, she will try her hardest to prove to you that she can! Besides, I think the cast gives her an unfair advantage. She can really smack the ball now! But if you are so worried about her wrist, why do you not come out and tell her that? I am sure she will appreciate your concern."

"And I'm sure she'll tell me where I can shove that concern. I think I'll pass. I'm kinda tired right now. You'll have to get Kwame," Wheeler says.

"Kwame is feeling a bit under the weather. Perhaps a little fresh air and activity will wake you up?" Ma-Ti suggests.

"Nah. It was a long, boring flight back here and I have alot on my mind. I just wanna be alone and relax."

"Ok…but you cannot keep avoiding Linka forever."

"I'm not…"

"Something has not been right between you two since the accident. First Linka goes to Russia for a week, then when she gets back, you leave for New York that same night…Have you even spoken since the crash?"

"No."

"I know you two were fighting before the accident, and I do not know what happened in that cave, but one would think that you needed to depend on each other to get through such a horrible ordeal. You and Linka have always been able to overcome your differences. It is not like you to stay angry for this long. You could have _DIED_ in that cave. Did that not make you stop and think about the things that are important in life? Little fights should not ruin a friendship."

"Look Ma-Ti, I know you're just trying to help, but it's not that simple. You don't know the details…and I don't feel like talking about it. At some point, I'll talk to her. I have alot I want to say and ask her, but not now. It's still too soon."

"Ok. But why not come and play volleyball with us? You do not have to speak, but it might be a good way to get out any anger. Nothing like smacking a ball with your fist to make you feel better."

"You're not gonna give up are you?" Wheeler asks.

"No…we need a fourth! You are our only option."

"Fine," Wheeler relents, agreeing that hitting the ball might feel good. "Just let me change into some shorts and I'll meet you out there."

"Great!"

Wheeler grabs a pair of shorts out of his dresser drawer and changes into them, completely forgetting about the note he had just found.

* * *

Linka stood on the opposite side of the net as Gi, waiting for Ma-Ti to return with Kwame. Ma-Ti joins them and stands on Gi's side, indicating that they will be teammates.

"He is coming," he says, slyly winking at Gi to let her know their plan was working. Thankfully, Kwame had agreed to go along with it, even though he was reluctant to meddle in other people's business. But enough is enough. If this is what it takes to get those two to work out their problems, then he would gladly play along.

A few minutes later, Linka's attention is drawn to the figure walking towards the beach. She runs over to the net and whispers,

"I thought you said you were going to ask Kwame?!"

"He is not feeling well, so I asked Wheeler," Ma-Ti says.

"One of you, switch with me," she pleads.

"But you and Wheeler are always on the same team," Gi says.

"And Gi and I have already worked out our game plan," Ma-Ti adds.

"Da, I am sure you have."

"What do you mean?" Gi asks feigning ignorance.

"It means, I smell a rodent!"

"It's 'rat,' not 'rodent'." Gi corrects.

"A rat is a rodent," Linka argues.

"No, I mean…never mind…Hey Wheeler! Welcome back!"

"Hey. Thanks." Wheeler glanced over at Linka and tried not to stare. She was wearing a sporty looking bikini, one that he'd never seen before. Perfect for volleyball. He just hoped he'd be able to concentrate on the game.

"Here, you guys can serve first," Ma-Ti says as he tosses Wheeler the ball.

In the meantime, Linka had walked over to her beach bag and put on her boardshorts and a t-shirt. At Gi's questioning look, Linka simpley said,

"What? The UV levels are high today."

Wheeler covered his disappointment by serving the ball. He and Linka win the first point, not knowing that Gi and Ma-Ti had planned on letting them win. But instead of their usual high five or "good job Babe/Yankee," they just went back to their positions and prepared for the next serve. They won a few more points and still no celebration, or acknowledgement of the other's good play.

Gi sent a weak lob over the net, Wheeler and Linka both went for it, but stopped when they saw the other making the move. The ball ended up landing between both of them.

"I thought you were getting it," Wheeler says.

"I was, until I realized you were closer."

"Then you should've told me you were backing off so I would've kept coming."

"You should have called it in the first place since it was closer to you. I did not hear you calling for it, so I did not know if you were going to go for it. That is why I went for it," she explains.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two! It was just one point! You're still crushing us!" Gi says.

Wheeler ignores them and continues arguing with Linka,

"Well, I'm playing the backline so from now you, you stay up front and I'll play back."

"Fine."

Gi and Ma-Ti look at each other and roll their eyes. This wasn't how they had hoped things would play out…but at least they were talking to each other…even if it was an argument.

They had a long volley going and most of the balls were going to Wheeler. He made a diving save, but as soon as the ball got to Gi, she hit it back to Wheeler, who was just now getting to his feet. Linka stood there as the ball sailed right past her and to the back. Wheeler was unable to get to it in time.

"Why didn't you get it?" he yells.

"Because it was going to the back and I am playing the front," she says coolly.

"But I was down and it went RIGHT PAST YOU! If you would have hit it, I would have had time to recover and been ready for the next one."

"I was just doing as I was told. I am playing the front, you have the back."

"Yeah but, when your teammate is down, common sense tells you to cover for them!"

"Well, recently, I have come to realize how stupid I am," she says, referring to allowing herself to think that things could ever work between them and pouring her heart out in a letter, only to have him change his mind.

"Yeah, no kidding," he says, referring to her telling Lily about what happened in the cave, mistakenly believing that she had intentionally let their secret out.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind…You shouldn't even be playing! Your wrist won't heal right if you keep whacking the ball with it."

"I am fine. I have been trying to use my good hand whenever I can. And even with one arm, I still play better than you!"

"Yeah well, excuse me for being concerned. But whatever. Break it some more, get sand in your cast. See if I care. Just don't come cryin' to me when it's all irritated."

"The only thing that is irritated around here is **ME**…because of **YOU**!"

"Hey you two, can we get back to the game? Ma-Ti and I are mounting a comeback!" Gi jokes, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Forget it. I quit. You guys win," Wheeler says as he tosses the ball into the sand.

"Typical," Linka says under her breath.

"Excuse me?" He says.

"Nothing."

"No, please. Tell everyone what's on your mind? You seem to like getting things out in the open and telling all."

Linka was furious. He was throwing her letter to him in her face. She thought that everything she said in that note was what he wanted to hear, what he'd been waiting for her to say for years…and now he thinks that she was too open with her feelings?! Was she? Did she say too much? Was it too much too soon? Was he not serious all these years? Was he just joking...to see how far he could go?

"FINE! I SAID** TYPICAL!** TYPICAL THAT YOU WOULD QUIT WHEN THINGS GET ROUGH…WHEN THINGS DO NOT GO YOUR WAY!"

Gi and Ma-Ti quietly back away and give these two some privacy, hoping that this is what they needed to do, in order to get their feelings out in the open. They just hoped that the resulting blow up would not cause further damage to their friendship.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Wheeler yells back. "WHAT YOU'RE SAYING MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT QUITS, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS BACKS AWAY, AND THEN WHEN I ACCEPT THAT, AND I TRY TO BE HAPPY, YOU RUIN IT!!"

"HOW?! HOW DID I RUIN IT? BY BEING HONEST WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED!"

"I did," he says quietly. "I guess I didn't realize that it would backfire. And then you started to be too honest."

She had no idea that her letter would have such a huge impact, that it would scare him so much that it caused him to change his mind about them. It's not like she proposed. She just said she wanted to be with him.

"Just forget it then. Forget it ever happened. Forget I ever said anything," she says.

"I'm trying to. Fortunately I was able to fix things with Lily."

"Good for you," she says as she walks away.

"Where are you going?" he asks, completely defeted and no longer in the mood for fighting.

"For a swim. It is hot."

"YOU CAN'T SWIM WITH A CAST ON!! YOU CAN'T GET IT WET!!" he calls after her.

She responded by raising her cast covered hand to him. He knows what she meant. If the cast hadn't prevented her from bending her fingers all the way, he's pretty sure that she'd be flicking him off right now.

She left him standing there, watching her leave. He wanted to go with her, but why? To keep her company? To try to fix things? He wasn't done with her. He still had questions for her that he wanted answered. Maybe now that they had blown off some steam, he would be able to get those answers from her. Why did she change her mind and why would she tell Lily the truth?

As he walked past her cabin on the way to his, something in the sand caught his eye. As he walked towards the bright orange fabric, he recognized it immediately. It was the materials he used to make Linka's splint. What were they doing out here? What were they even doing on the Island? Had Linka kept it?

"Don't be stupid," he said aloud. "Why would she keep this? A souvenir to remember the crash? Nah, she's not sentimental like that…besides, why would she want to remember what happened? She's made it clear that she'd rather forget. Which is probably why they're out here. The doctors probably gave it to her with her personal belongings and when she was unpacking and realized what it was, tossed them out the window. Litterbug," he laughs humorlessly as he picks up the pieces of the splint. "Well, I can't forget it. I don't want to." He tucks the scraps under his arm and heads back to his cabin.

He shoves Linka's splint into one of his drawers and flops face down on his bed. He is determined to take that nap he had intended on taking earlier. His mind was racing with so many thoughts though. Then he remembered that note that he found in Lily's purse. He glanced down at the floor next to his bed, but didn't see his jeans. Then he looked over to the chair across the room and saw them draped over the back of it. He didn't feel like getting up to retrieve them and he was sure that whatever was in the note would only add to the many thoughts and emotions floating around in his head.

Linka decided to forgo her swim. She'd never admit it, but Wheeler was right. She couldn't go for a swim and get her cast wet. She was just looking for an excuse to get away from him. She hated when they argued. They always got over their disagreements quickly though. This time was different. She did not think they would be able to overcome this one. The cut was too deep and would never heal. They could probably remain teammates, but they would never be able to remain friends. Did she really want that? Could she live like that? No. She had a decision to make. Perhaps the time had come to leave the Planeteers behind.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Ok LouiseX, I owe you! You FINALLY updated, so I will too. But I'm not above doing it again! I WILL hold out on my updates if you leave us hanging! Same goes for anyone else who's writing a story that I'm in love with (coughcoughELLIBRIALcoughcough). I like reading fics too ya know!

And now, here's what you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Weeks had passed, but they hadn't been uneventful. Planeteer duties had kept them all busy with very little time to relax. Their new Geo Cruiser was really logging the miles. Some missions even required overnight stays. The hectic schedule hadn't given Linka the opportunity to go to Gaia and tell her she was leaving. Besides, Linka could not leave at a time like this. They were too busy to be short one Planeteer and there was no way a replacement could be found and ready for missions this soon. It wouldn't be fair to her friends. She continued with her Planeteer duties, wondering if maybe she was wrong. Maybe things would be ok between her and Wheeler and her mind would change. But as the missions wore on, her feelings hadn't changed. Wheeler and Linka had managed to be civil, but unless the job required them to speak to each other, they didn't. Things weren't getting better.

Lily had realized weeks ago that she forgot her purse on Hope Island and was desperate to get back there to reclaim it. Wheeler had been too busy though to take the time to go get her or to take the purse back to her. She was concerned that he would find the note, but at the same time confident that he wouldn't have a reason to look in her purse and find it.

When the Planeteers finally got back to Hope Island, they were eating dinner when Wheeler's phone rang.

"Hey Lily. What's up?...Yeah, we just got back to the island…NOW?! Ah geez. I was really looking forward to relaxing and NOT having to be in a plane…Ok, ok. Fine. I'll see you in a few hours." He hangs up the phone and sighs. "Well, I'm off. She wants her damn purse back, and she wants it YESTERDAY! I don't know what the big deal is. Other than her wallet, she can't possibly need anything in it. She uses the subway more than she drives, so she doesn't need her license or keys, and I'm sure her parents have been giving her money. Whatever."

"Well, it is a designer purse. Maybe she's worried it'll get lost," Gi offers.

"Or that I will steal it," Linka whispers to Gi, as the two girls giggle.

Wheeler hears her comment, but ignores it.

"I guess. Well, I'm gonna go get some things and then I'll be on my way."

"Are you going to be gone long?" Kwame asks.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on it, but she'll probably convince me to stay the night, and I'm so beat, I just might."

"Perhaps one of us should go with you, to bring the Geo Cruiser back in case we need it," Kwame suggests.

"No, that's ok. That'll give me a good excuse to get back here. I just wanna sleep in my own bed for once. That right there is motivation enough to come home tonight."

"I will make you a pot of coffee," Kwame offers.

"Thanks man. That'd be great!"

* * *

Linka and the others find it odd that Wheeler isn't more excited about going to see his girlfriend. She wanted Wheeler to hear her comment because she wanted him to question what she meant by it. She was looking for the perfect opportunity to approach him about how Lily had come to her, confronted her, and told her that Wheeler had admitted to what happened between them. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about what in the world possessed him to tell Lily. She was feeling particularly bold at the moment. It was now or never.

She goes to his cabin and stands at the entrance, waiting for him to notice her. When he finally does, he gets a surprised look on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asks coolly.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I'm kinda in a hurry. Can it wait?"

"Nyet. If I wait, I might turkey out." She knew the phrase was "chicken out," but she wanted to test him, to see if he'd correct her.

"It's chicken out, actually."

"Right. Thanks. Anyways, I will not be long."

"Ok Fine."

"I have to talk to you. We need to resolve this," she says.

"I agree, this needs to stop. I have to talk to you too, I've just been waiting for the right moment."

They both stand there, waiting for the other to start. Then they both start at the same time.

"Why did you tell Lily about what happened in the cave?" they ask simultaneously. "WHAT?!" they asked again and continue speaking at the same time, "I didn't. You did." "No I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"STOP!" Wheeler says. "You give me your version first."

"The night I came back from Russia, I was unpacking when Lily came to my room…"

"Wait, she came to YOUR ROOM!? I thought you went to mine to confront her."

"NYET! Why would I confront her? I have nothing to say to her."

"She said…never mind. Keep going with your story. Something's not right."

"Ok, so she came to my room and starts going on about how she came to say goodbye because you and she were going back to New York, that it was your idea, and that it was probably because you felt awkward being around me after what happened between us in the cave."

"WHAT?!"

"I cannot believe you told her! If you changed your mind about us, FINE, but did you really NEED to tell her the truth? It really put me in an awkward position and I was not prepared..."

"I didn't tell her! I swear. I'm not stupid."

"Well, she went on to say how you told her that you regretted what happened, wanted to forget about it and move on, and how she trusted you, but she did not trust me being around you if she was not here to keep me away."

"This is…I can't even…I don't know where to start. First off, I never told her what happened. Second, I don't regret what happened, I don't want to forget it, and as much as I've tried, I can't move on."

"Then I guess that leads me to my next question…what made you change your mind?" she asks.

"I didn't. You did. I had no choice but to just try to make things work with Lily."

"I did?! That is ridiculous! What part of my letter was unclear? I made my decision, and it was to be with you! Then I come to your room to find you telling Lily that you are not seeing anyone and you want to make your long distance relationship work, and then you kissed."

"But that was after you came to my room and told Lily to give me a message; that you changed your mind and that the answer was no," he explains

"Da, I did come to your room to give you my answer…but you were asleep, Lily was not there, and I could not wait to let you know, so I wrote you a note, put it in your hands for you to read when you woke up, and left. When I came back, Lily was there. That was the first I saw her, and I certainly would **NEVER** have told her to give you my message…even if it was no, I would have told you in person...So you never got my note?"

"No," then it dawned on him. "Wait, was this note on a yellow piece of paper?"

"Da, from a hospital notepad."

He walked over to the chair where his jeans where STILL draped over and starting rummaging through the pockets.

"This?"

"Da."

"Oh my God! Lily! She must've took it when I was asleep and read it. When I came back from taking her back to New York, she left this, I accidently kicked it and knocked it over. Some stuff fell out. I saw this and was JUST about to read it when Ma-Ti knocked on my door asking if I wanted to play that STUPID volley ball game! I shoved it in my pocket and forgot all about it. I figured it was from Lily and I really didn't want to deal with it. Then we got so busy…Damn, if I'd just looked at it sooner."

"Well, now you can…AFTER you tell me what she said to you about me!"

"When we were getting ready to leave for New York, she went back to my cabin to pack while I got the Eco Copter ready. She came rushing out, in tears, and then she slapped me! Then she goes off on how you told her what happened in the cave, and I couldn't figure out why you would do that!"

"I would not! I thought you knew me better than that," she says sadly.

"I thought I did too. Which is why I was so shocked. I didn't want to believe it, but I thought…I don't know what I thought…that you were trying to sabotage my relationship with Lily…which I couldn't understand because at the time, I thought you'd rejected me, so why would you care who I was with? Geez, this is a mess!"

"Da. Oil spills and nuclear reactions we can clean up with no problem...but this...how do we fix this?" she asks.

"First I'm going to read this because I can't wait to see what it says! Then I'm going to take Lily's purse back to her and I'm going to watch her open it and see if she's looking for anything in particular. Then I'm gonna pull this out and ask her if this is what she's looking for. Then I'm going to confront her about what she did, all the lies she told, and the lives she tried to ruin. Then I'm going to come back here and we're gonna sit down and straighten things out. We're gonna fix what Lily tried to break."

"Ok. Well then, I will let you read that in private and I will see you when you get back," she says as she goes to leave.

He grabs her wrist as she walks by and stops her.

"Why don't you just tell me what it says?"

"Because I took the time to write that, and I could not have said it any better. Writing it down gave me the chance to say all the things that I needed you to know. If I said it, I would leave stuff out, or I would screw it up," she says as she stands up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "The answer is yes, but the explanation is in the letter."

He smiles at her as she leaves, unfolds the note, and sits down on his bed to read it.

_Wheeler,_

_I do not know where to start. I know what I want to say, and I wish I could say it in person, but you are sleeping so peacefully that I cannot bear to wake you, and I know that you have been through alot. Besides, I can probably express what I want to say better when I can think about it and put it in writing. These last 48 hours have been the craziest days of my life. It made me realize that life is too short to wait. Which is why I cannot wait to give you my answer. I wanted to do it in person, but like I said, I have waited long enough. All this waiting has almost made me lose you once. If I had told you how I felt sooner, you would not have turned to someone else. If I had told you sooner, when you went to New York, I could have still stayed home and planned your party, but you would not have taken it as a rejection, and you would not have started dating Lily. And if I had told you sooner, you would not have to face the unpleasant task of having to tell Lily it is over…so there is my answer. Yes, I will have you, if you will have me. If you can forgive me for making you wait so long, and for being so horrible to you because I was jealous. So, just as I predicted, the answer that I was prepared to give you in the cave has not changed. So now, the question is, has yours? Will you have me? Will you forgive me? _

_You got me out of the Geo Cruiser before it crashed, you found me on the mountainside, you tended to my injuries, and you nearly sacrificed your life to keep me warm. I owe you my life, and I intend to give it to you. What happened between us in the cave, it saved our lives. I do not regret for one second that we made love. I do wish that it had been under better circumstances, but I need you to understand this: what happened was not out of need, it was out of want. I have wanted us to do that for a very long time. And I meant what I said in the cave, it did not matter to me where or how it happened, all that matters is that it happened…finally! And that it happened with you. That is all that I have ever wanted; you and me together. We have plenty of time for the romantic stuff. The impulsiveness of it all, the urgency…**THAT** was better than anything I could have imagined. There was no awkwardness, no expectations…as soon as you kissed me, I knew where it was going to lead. And yes, part of me thought "it is now or never" because I was unsure of whether or not we would survive, but the other part was saying "we are going to make it, we have to. We have come too far for it to end like this." And so we have made it, and I am glad that we did. I cannot wait to get back to Hope Island with you, be with you and love you for the rest of my life._

_Linka_

That was it. That was her answer. It's been a little over a month since she wrote this. They've wasted a month. And now he was going to waste more time by confronting Lily, **then** coming back here and working things out with Linka…? No way. He wasn't waiting one more minute. He ran to Linka's cabin and didn't even bother knocking. She turned from her desk when she heard the door close behind her. Wheeler was there, pulling her out of her chair and into his arms, then taking her face in his hands and covering her lips with his.

When they break for air, he rests his forehead against hers. She smiles at him and plays with the strands of hair at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You do not need to apologize for that. You scared me at first, but if you want to barge into my room and kiss me like that, you can do that as much as you would like."

"That's good to know, because I'd like to do that alot…but that's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for what Lily did."

"She did it to both of us."

"Yeah but…that letter. She had no right to read it, then keep it from me, and make up all those lies. That's not the Lily I knew. Or maybe I never really knew her."

"Maybe it was just that she could not stand the thought of losing you, so she did whatever she could. She was desperate. People behave strangely when they are desperate."

"Yeah, I guess, but that's still no excuse. We've lost a month because of her. A whole month where we could have been doing this," he demonstrates what he means by kissing her. "And then some. A whole month where we were avoiding each other, and not talking, and when we did talk, we were fighting."

"It is over now. We can be together. As soon as you confront her and tell her it is over, you can come right back here and we will pick up where we left off in the cave, and make up for lost time."

"No. I'm not waiting any longer. Lily can wait. This can't," he says as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. "How's your wrist?"

"Still broken," she laughs as she waves the cast in his face.

"Still need help getting your clothes off?" he asks with a devilish grin.

"Da, I do."

And he gladly offers his assistance before continuing to make up for the time that they lost. This was how it should be; a comfy bed, sheets, sunlight streaming into the window so they can see each other instead of by the light of a flashlight in a cold, dark cavern. And he's completely focused on the girl in front of him. She's the only one he's thinking about, but then again, she's always been the only one he's thought about. The passion between them was just as powerful as it was in the cave. The need, just as strong, but the foreboding threat of death has been replaced with anticipation for the future that they will share.

* * *

Afterwards, as they laid there, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, he twirls her hair around his finger and says,

"Well, what'dya know…it's even better when we're not freezing our asses off and afraid of dying."

She chuckles and presses her lips to his chest.

"The bed is a nice touch too," she adds.

"Yeah," he says as he kisses her temple.

They are silent for a few minutes when Linka asks,

"Can I come with you?"

"I thought...wait, what do you mean?"

"To New York."

"Oooooh. Yeah. Sure. I'm sure you have alot of things you'd like to say to Lily."

"Just one thing."

A knock at her door interrupted them.

"Da?"

"Linka, have you seen Wheeler?"

"Da."

"Where? I wanted to tell him that his coffee is ready. He's not in his cabin, but the Geo Cruiser is still here."

"He is in here."

"Oh…is everything ok?"

"Da."

"Can I come in?"

"Nyet."

"BEAT IT KWAME, WE'RE BASKING IN THE AFTERGLOW!" Wheeler laughs.

"Oh." It takes a moment for Wheeler's words to sink in. "Oooooh. Well, it is about time!"

"I'll be out in a bit," Wheeler calls back.

"Take your time my friends."

Wheeler smiles at Linka mischievously,

"You heard the man," he says as he runs his hand down her cheek.

"He _**is**_ our 'unofficial leader.' We should listen to him."

* * *

Wheeler's phone had been ringing throughout their time together and they ignored it. Afterwards, as they caught their breath, it started ringing again. He rolled over Linka, briefly pausing to place a quick kiss on her lips before reaching over the edge of the bed to his phone out of his jeans. He looks at the display screen and rolls his eyes before answering.

"Hello," he says.

"Where the hell are you? You said hours ago you were leaving!" Lily hollers.

"I uh, got tangled up here," he says as he winks at Linka and entangles his legs with hers.

She rolls over on top of him and trails kisses up his torso, chest, and neck.

"So are you coming or not?" Lily asks.

"Soon," he says, closing his eyes and concentrating on Linka's ministrations. "Very soon," and then he hangs up. "Again?!"

"Da…unless you do not want too…"

"Oh, I want to! I never want to stop!"

* * *

To be continued...phew! I need a drink! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW?! haha


	12. Chapter 12

You guys are the best! Happy Friday!

* * *

They arrive in New York, landing the Geo Cruiser on top of Lily's building. She saw the yellow craft approaching and headed for the roof.

Wheeler stands up and opens the door to the Geo Cruiser, preparing to exit.

"Stay out of sight until I give you the signal. Then you can come out with the note and enjoy the show, ok?" he asks as he kisses Linka's forehead.

"Ok."

They are surprised to see the roof top door open and Lily emerge.

"Hide!" He whispers urgently to Linka. "Lil! Damn, what's in here that's so important?" he asks as he steps out of the Geo Cruiser and holds the purse high above her head.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" she asks as she tries to grab it.

"You've never met me up here before and you've been bugging me about it for weeks, and you seemed pretty upset when I didn't drop everything and get here ASAP."

"I missed you, that's all."

He lowers the purse and hands it to her. Sure enough, she opens it.

"What? Do you think I raided your wallet" he jokes.

"No," she says with a worried tone when she doesn't immediately see what she's looking for.

"Then what are you checking for?"

"Well, I don't really know your friends. They might've been tempted."

"They didn't even know it was there," Wheeler says as he looks towards where Linka is crouched behind her seat and nods his head.

Lily continues to rummage through the purse and doesn't even notice Linka exiting the Geo Cruiser.

"Looking for this?" she asks.

Lily's head jerks up and her eyes grow wide as she sees what Linka is holding.

"No. What is it…and what are you doing here?"

"Do not lie Lily," Linka says. "You know exactly what it is."

"See, someone did go through my purse!" she accuses. "I knew I couldn't trust your friends."

"Actually, I found it when I found your purse. I didn't even notice you forgot your purse until I accidently kicked it and knocked it over. Some of the stuff fell out so I picked it up. I found this note and thought it was from you. I was just getting ready to read it when I was interrupted. I put it in my pocket. We were so busy for so many weeks, I forgot all about it. Then Linka came to me and asked me why in the world would I have told you what happened between us on the mountain. I was like, 'noooooo, you told Lily.' Then we exchanged stories…obviously they didn't match. And then Linka told me about the note she wrote. The note I'd had in my pocket this whole time! The note you kept from me! Do you have any idea what this last month has been like for me? For us?! Me and Linka's friendship was damaged. We didn't talk and when we did, we fought. AND FOR NO REASON! And this whole time, you knew how I felt about her. I told you what she meant to me and YOU KNEW she felt the same."

"She's so mean to you all the time! I did it because I love you!" Lily yells. "She can't possibly feel the same. "

"You are right, I do not…" Linka says.

"SEE, I KNEW IT!" Lily proclaims.

"…I love him **_MORE_**. And I should have told him sooner and saved all of us from this trouble. You would have never gotten involved with him if I had told him how I felt sooner. What you did was wrong Lily…but I know why you did it, and I cannot blame you. I would have done anything to keep him too. I **WILL** do anything to keep him, and that is why I am here…to tell you that it is over. You have lost him and you only have yourself to blame. You could have done the right thing and told the truth, and then perhaps you could have remained friends, because Wheeler is a great friend to have. But you do not deserve him because he is a GOOD person, and you are not. And I will make sure that you **NEVER** see him again because to get to Wheeler, you have to go through me and I will fight you. You have hurt him enough…but no more."

"You can't keep him away from me. I will always be a part of his life."

"Nyet. You will not."

"Yes, I will. I have to…I'm pregnant!"

"**WHAT**?!" Wheeler and Linka exclaim simultaneously.

"You're lying…again. You said you were on the pill," Wheeler says.

"I lied."

"Of course you did. And besides, we used protection," Wheeler argues.

"And they don't always work," she counters.

Linka just stood there in silence. She can't believe what she's hearing. Even if Lily is lying about being pregnant, Wheeler was not denying having sex with her. As a matter of fact, he pretty much admitted to it. Linka is hurt. She feels so betrayed. She knows that she shouldn't, after all, she and Wheeler were not together at the time and he and Lily were. She doesn't know why she is so surprised. Of course Wheeler has been with other women, it was foolish to expect that he hadn't. She just never thought about it…she ignored it. Now she couldn't. She was being forced to deal with it. She quickly found that she couldn't. She slipped away unnoticed by Wheeler, who was verbally laying into Lily.

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THEM NOT WORKING?! LIKE, 99.9 PERCENT?! YOU'RE LYING! YOU WOULD'VE MENTIONED IT SOONER IF YOU REALLY WERE."

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU IN PERSON!" She shouted back before speaking more calmly, "You think I want this? You think I want to raise a child whose father doesn't want it or love it?!"

"You'd do anything to keep me…you've already proven that. Come on," he says as he grabs Lily by the arm and pulls her towards the steps.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"To the doctor. I want proof. And if it's true, I will love this kid, and I do want it…which is why I'll be fighting for custody. Linka and I will make much better parents than you, you psycho bitch! You ok with that Babe?" Wheeler turns to Linka, but doesn't see her. "Linka?"

"She left a few minutes ago…Guess she's **NOT** ok with it."

"Shit," he says under his breath as he takes off down the steps.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY BABY!" she calls after him. "I'LL ABORT IT BEFORE I LET YOU RAISE MY CHILD WITH THAT COMMIE SLUT!"

Wheeler turned around and stormed back up the steps, fuming at Lily's last comment. She sees him coming, the look on his face, and is actually afraid of him. He grasps her arms and glares into her eyes.

"You'll do no such thing. As the father, I have rights too," he says through clenched teeth.

"Sorry buddy, this is America. My body, I'll do whatever I want with it and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, father or not!"

"Then why don't you do everyone a favor and jump off this building?! And don't you **EVER** call Linka that or any other offensive name **EVER **again," he yells as he shakes her for emphasis.

"Oh I'll jump, as long as I'm holding onto Linka and taking her down with me!"

"Is that a threat?" he asks.

"It's a promise."

Wheeler has never been angrier in his life.

"Do you wanna hear something funny? We wouldn't even be having this conversation if it weren't for Linka…know why? Because I had to think of **HER** when I was with you! I would have never finished if I wasn't thinking of being with her!"

Lily felt like he'd just punched her in the stomach. She was furious. Even when she had Wheeler all to herself, Linka was still there, getting in the way. Jealousy took over and she snapped,

"Then it's a good thing she left when she did or I would be throwing her over the ledge…and you better hope that you find her before I do! I'll kick her ass!"

He then pushes Lily towards the Geo Cruiser and lifts her inside.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"No where. I'm testing out the newest feature to the new Geo Cruiser…a little holding cell for the criminals that we pick up. It's not safe to transport them out in the open where they can escape or be a danger to themselves or others."

"You can't hold me against my will! It's called kidnapping!"

"I'm not holding you against your will, I'm arresting you. You just threatened the life of a foreign dignitary. Wasn't it nice of the US government and several other countries to give the Planeteers that title? Gives us protection wherever we go! Pretty cool that whenever we go to environmental meetings in DC, we get an escort by the Secret Service, huh?! We have alot of enemies as Planeteers so it's nice to have that extra protection."

"I wasn't seriously threatening her…I'm PMSing. You know how moody I can get when I'm menstruating!! It was a joke…Wheeler, you can't lock me up for a joke!" Lily protests as he shuts the cell door.

"You can never be too careful can you? Besides, do you go on the subway and make a joke about having a bomb, or go to the Mayors office and make threats? No…it's just common sense."

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS HAD SOME FANCY TITLE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! THINK OF THE STRESS YOU'RE PUTTING ON THE BABY!!"

"What baby? You just said two seconds ago that you were…you know…doin' that thing girls do once a month," Wheeler, being a typical guy was having a hard time talking about "girl problems" as he liked to call it. "I'm pretty sure that's not a problem that pregnant woman have! It's time to stop the lies Lily. I'll let you sit here and think about that for a while and I'll be back **AFTER** I find Linka. I've already wasted alot of time with you when I should've been going after her. God only knows where she's run off to."

Wheeler sprints down the stairs and concentrates really hard to try and contact Ma-Ti.

"Wheeler? What is it?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Oh thank God you heard me little buddy. I've got a problem! I can't find Linka. We had a confrontation with Lily, and then Linka got upset and took off. I didn't even see her leave, so she's got a few minutes head start on me. Can you sense anything? What's her frame of mind? Do you see her surroundings? It's getting late and dark. One wrong turn could get her into trouble."

"Ok, I will try to locate her…give me a minute."

By the time Wheeler gets to the bottom of the stairs, Ma-Ti has gotten back to Wheeler.

"Wheeler?! Lily's PREGNANT?!"

"Yeah, I mean no. She's not, but Linka left before that came out. She thinks she is. I gotta find her and set the record straight."

"She's angry Wheeler, and hurt."

"Physically?!"

"No…her feelings. Her heart. She loves you, you know?"

"She's never said it out loud _**to**_ me…she's said it in a note, and told Lily, but yeah, I know. Which is why I gotta find her. I gotta make her feel better. I know why she's hurt. I need to tell her…never mind. Any idea _WHERE_ she is?"

"No. I hear something, it is faint, off in the distance…she wishes it were closer though…tapping; no, it is more like clopping and…a squeaky wheel."

"A carriage?"

"Yes, that must be it. I see…trees? In New York? She is scared. Oh no…HURRY WHEELER, SHE IS IN DANGER!!"

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I said it in the last chapter, but I'm going to repeat it! You guys are the best! Tinee just pointed out that I have over 70 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! So thank you to everyone who's taken the time and been following this story so loyally and faithfully! Not just reviewing once, saying "nice story, keep it going" but after EVERY chapter and always with something nice to say. I started doing these stories for me, but I keep going because of YOU! So thanks again and on with the show!

* * *

Once Linka reaches the bottom of the stairs of Lily's apartment, she has no idea where to go next. She just knows that she needs to be alone for a while. So she turned left and started walking, as fast as she could without running and drawing attention to herself. She ended up in Central Park. She saw couples holding hands, a woman rubbing her very pregnant belly, a young father carrying his little girl on his shoulders…couples and babies everywhere she looked. It was exactly what she was trying to forget about and avoid.

Everything was ruined. Just as things had worked out for them, it ended just as quickly. She wouldn't stand in the way. Wheeler had a responsibility to do the right thing.

"Why did he have to sleep with Lily?!" she wondered. "If he claims to have settled for her over me, did he love her? He had to, even if it was just a little. Wheeler would not do something like that with someone unless he had REAL feelings for them…right? He is a flirt, but he is not a promiscuous guy who would have meaningless sex. Or is he? Do I really know the _REAL_ Wheeler? Or just the Wheeler that he wants me to see?" She sat there and cried. She wasn't mad at Wheeler. She couldn't be. He didn't do anything wrong. She was mad at Lily. If she had not lied in the first place, this would have never happened.

She'd completely lost track of time. It was getting dark and all the activity that had been in the park just a few moments earlier had now gone. She was alone. Why had she ventured so far into the park? She turned to go back when she saw two figures approaching.

"Stay calm Linka," she thought to herself. "They are only walking towards you and will probably just walk past you and keep going. Just keep walking and do not make eye contact."

As they got closer, she kept her head down, but kept an eye on the approaching figures…just in case she had to react quickly.

"Hey, you lookin' to party?" one of them asks her.

"Uh, no thank you."

"Nice accent. Where you from?" the other one asks.

"I am sorry. I cannot talk. I am supposed to meet a friend."

"I got a friend for you right here," he says as he pulls out a small plastic bag and waves it at her.

"I do not do drugs," she insists as she hears a carriage in the distance, probably done for the night. She wishes it was closer, perhaps it's presence would have deterred her tormentors.

"Sure you don't. That's why your eyes are all bloodshot and glassy. Baby, I know an addict when I see one, and YOU are in serious need of a fix. Come on, you know you want some. I'll even cut you a deal. This bag for that ring."

"I told you, I do not do drugs. Now excuse me, I must meet my friend."

"This 'friend,' is it your dealer? Don't want to buy from the competition? I get it, I get it. And I admire your loyalty…but this is our turf. If you're lookin' to score, you better not be buyin' from anyone but us."

"For the last time…I am **NOT** here to buy drugs, I lost track of time and am just trying to leave to meet up with someone."

"Whoa, what's your hurry, Baby?" the other one says as he grabs her arm. "We're just trying to be nice."

"Then let me go."

"Ooooh, I get it now. The accent…needing to meet someone. That someone your pimp?"

"WHAT?! NYET! NO!"

"Aaaah, I get it now…she was lookin' to score…just not what we're sellin'. We'd be the buyers," one of the dealers chuckles.

"Nah, I don't pay for it bro. Don't need to. I'm so handsome, the ladies give it to me! You wouldn't make me pay would ya Baby? You'd _GIVE_ me what I want."

"I am not what you think I am and I will not _GIVE_ you anything." She once again tries to walk away, only this time, she walks faster.

"That's right man, she won't give _YOU_ anything cuz _**I**_ saw her first," he says as he grabs her and pulls her towards him.

"Fine. You get first dibs…but I got next."

"NO! LET ME GO!" she says as she struggles against him.

"Yeah, act like you don't want it…I like that," he pushes her down onto a park bench and pins her down, holding her arms over her head, making it impossible to get a shot at him with her ring. The fact that one of her hands is still in a cast makes it harder for her to fight back. She tries to use the cast as a weapon and takes a swing at him. "Yo, Ace…I'm gonna need some help with this one. I really don't wanna hafta knock her out. I want her to enjoy it."

"GET OFF OF ME!" she yells, trying to free her hands so she can use her ring.

"Hold still baby. The quicker Rico finishes, the sooner I get my turn."

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"LINKAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"WHEELER?!"

"Man, we gotta get!" the one called Ace says to the other.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! FIRE!" He yells as the red beam shoots from his ring and makes contact with the feet of one of Linka's assailants.

"**AAAAH**! DAMN DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WIND!" Linka calls, as she hits her other attacker with enough force to knock him to the ground.

The thugs take off, running scared once they realize what they were up against.

Once Wheeler is sure her attackers are gone and not coming back, he rushes to her, wraps his arms around her, buries his face in her hair, and presses his lips against her temple before grasping her face in his hands, peppering kisses all over her face, and then covering her mouth with his.

"Are you hurt?" he asks as he wipes tears away with his thumbs.

"Nyet, just scared," she replies as she tucks her head into his shoulder.

He holds her as tightly as he can without hurting her and soothingly rubs her back.

"It's ok. You're ok. I'm here now. They can't hurt you," he says against her ear. "Do you want me to go after them?"

"Nyet, I just want to get out of here."

"Ok, but I'm calling the police to come look for those goons."

Linka just nods, but does not release her hold on Wheeler as they walk out of the park and towards the city.

By the time Wheeler gives his statement, leaves his contact information, and hangs up, they have arrived at the subway station.

"Where are we going?" she asks. "I want to go back to Hope Island."

"We will. But first, we're going back to my parents' place so we can calm down. And we need a quiet, private place to talk."

"Can we not talk on Hope Island?"

"No. We need to clear this up now. I'm not spending the whole flight back with you being mad at me."

"I am not mad at you," she says quietly.

"Well obviously something upset you and there's a few things you need to know…but we'll talk later," he says as their train arrives and he ushers her in.

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

They sat in silence the entire subway ride from Central Park to Brooklyn. Wheeler held her hand the whole time and he continued to do so even as he knocked on his parents' apartment door.

His mother and father exchange looks before looking at the clock.

"Who could it be this late?" she questions.

"Better let me answer it, this time of night, it could be trouble," he says as he opens the door. "Yep, I was right…trouble!" he says with a smile as he playfully punches Wheeler's arm.

"Hiya Pop."

"Hey kid. Come on in."

"Oh my goodness! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in…" Mrs. Wheeler says happily. When she notices the pretty blonde who is holding her son's hand, she says "This must be Lily. I'm so glad he decided to introduce you to us."

"Ma…No. This isn't Lily. This is Linka."

"Oh, well in that case, it's _VERY_ nice to **finally** meet you," Mrs. Wheeler says.

"I thought her name was Lily?" Mr. Wheeler asks, a little confused.

"No dear, Linka is a Planeteer with him…remember. He's spoken of her before in his letters."

"Oooh, that's right. I believe his exact words were 'the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,'" he says with a chuckle.

"**DAD**!" Wheeler yells, completely mortified.

"Stop it dear, you're embarrassing him in front of his…friend," Mrs. Wheeler says.

"What? The only reason he should be embarrassed is if it weren't true! At least now we know the boy doesn't need glasses and that he has good taste!"

"That was years ago! I was just a kid when I wrote that. You know how crazy teenage boys can get over a pretty face," Wheeler stammers.

"So are you saying you've reconsidered?" Mr. Wheeler says, still giving his son a good natured teasing and putting him on the spot.

"No, of course not…" he looks over at Linka who still looks shaken up from the earlier incident, but is interested in seeing how he's going to get himself out of this hole he's dug.

"I'm sayin' that I've been all over the world and seen alot of girls, and even though I said that years ago, it's _STILL_ true," he says as he squeezes her fingers in his.

She looks over at him, smiles, and says, "Thank you."

"Not that we're not happy to see you, but we were just getting ready to go to bed. I'm afraid I'm too tired to stay up...unless I make a pot of coffee..." Mrs. Wheeler says.

"No, no Ma. Don't go through any trouble. I kinda figured you would be getting ready for bed, if not already there. I don't wanna keep you guys up. And I'm sorry for dropping by so late, but we were in town on some...business and things got a little chaotic for a while. I just wanted to come somewhere quiet were we could regroup and unwind before heading back to Hope Island," Wheeler explains.

"Will you be here in the morning?" his mother asks.

"No. We just needed somewhere quiet to talk, then we'll be leaving. It's been an…eventful day and we need to get back home."

"Ok, but it's pretty late, so if you change your mind, I've put fresh sheets on your bed since the last time you came home…there's also stuff to make sandwiches in the fridge and there's leftover spaghetti."

"Thanks Ma," he says as he gives her a kiss goodnight on the cheek. "G'night Pop."

"Take care. It was nice to meet you Linka…sorry if I embarrassed ya. I was just teasing the kid," he says.

"You did not. It was nice meeting both of you too," she replies.

"And I hope that you will _both_ come back to visit again when you have time to stay longer," Mrs. Wheeler says.

"We will," he said hoping that he _and_ Linka would both come back to visit. He just had to get her to forgive him.

* * *

Once Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler go to bed, Wheeler and Linka take a seat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asks.

"Nyet."

"Drink?"

"Vodka?" she jokes.

"Sorry, ever since my dad quit, we're fresh out. I meant, like a coke or something."

"I am sorry. That was stupid of me. I was not thinking…"

"It's ok…but are _you_? Seriously. No pretending that you are when you really aren't," he stresses.

"I will be. Physically, I am fine. Mentally...I am still a little shaken up. I keep thinking about what _could_ have happened. I am just grateful that you got there when you did…otherwise…"

"Ssssh," he whispers as he puts his arm around her, pulls her against his side, and kisses the side of her head. "I don't even wanna think about that. All that matters is that I **did** get there and that you're safe. If anything would have happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself."

"It is not your fault," Linka says.

"But I brought Lily into our lives. I brought you to New York to confront her, and then you ran away..."

"That is right._ **I**_ ran away. I got **myself** into trouble. I should have know better than to be in Central Park after dark...but it was not dark yet when I got there. I just lost track of time and when I was leaving, that is when those two guys approached me and..."

He pulls her closer to him and rests his head on top of hers. She leans against him and absent mindedly picks at a string on the knee of his pants. They sit there quietly for a few moments.

"I thought we came here to talk," she finally says.

"I was waiting for you."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm waiting for you to start yelling at me," he says.

"Why would I yell at you? You did not do anything wrong. She was your girlfriend, you made love to her, and then she got pregnant…these things happen."

"Ok, but let me correct a few things for you…First, I didn't 'make love' to her…I had sex with her…there's a difference. I didn't love her. I love you. And this is horrible to admit, but you need to know…when I was with her, I was thinking of you."

"Wheeler!? Nyet…really?"

"I know…it's wrong. I felt sooooo guilty, but not for thinking of you while I was with her…I felt guilty because I felt like I was betraying you. When it was me and you in the cave, not once did I feel guilty for cheating on Lily…but when I was with her, even though you and me weren't even on speaking terms, it felt like I was doing something wrong. And I want you to know, that was the ONLY time I ever did anything with her...and I didn't even want to. She kinda made me feel guilty about not ever...you know...with her."

"I do not care. I have no right to be upset about you being with her. And you should not feel guilty about it either. We were not together," she says, secretly thrilled that he was thinking of her when he was with Lily and that he did not want to be intimate with Lily, but was guilted into it.

"Yeah, but I. Love. You…and only you. I should have never done anything with anyone that I didn't love."

"I want to make this work. I do not care that you have a child with another woman, I will help you in whatever way I can. I will help you raise this child…I will love it as if it were my own because who its mother is does not matter to me. I care about its father and I will care for this child just as much because it is a part of **you**...and…"

Wheeler stops her by grasping her face in his hands and crushing his lips to hers. What she's saying means so much to him. So much that his eyes have started to well up with tears. He squeezes them tight to hold back the tears, but only manages to force them out. Linka pulls away when she feels one of those tears land on her cheek.

"What is wrong?" she asks as she brushes his tears away. "Bozhe moy! You have changed your mind?! You are staying with her…"

"Linka…"

"Nyet. Why? You do not need to do this. You might think that you are doing the right thing, but you are not. No child should be brought up with two parents who do not love each other. I know you probably want to be there for every moment, but you cannot sacrifice your own happiness. If you do this, Lily wins. You and I can give that child all the stability of a loving family that it needs. I will not lose you to her…AGAIN. Choose me…"

He once again interrupts her with a searing kiss. When he tries to pull away, she pulls him back. He finally manages to break contact and says,

"I love that I can shut you up by kissing you now."

"And I love that you chose to shut me up that way."

"Ok…let me talk for a second…no interruptions because you're jumping to conclusions. I wasn't crying because I was upset. I was crying because you have no idea what your words meant to me. It was exactly what I needed to hear from you...your reaction earlier kinda scared me. Before I realized you were gone, I told Lily I was going to fight for custody and that you and I would raise the kid together…if that was ok with you, but when I turned to ask you, you were gone."

"I am sorry. Of course it is ok. It is what I want!"

"So then when I took off to find you, she starts going all psycho and says that she'd abort the baby before she'd allow us to raise it!"

"Bozhe moy, she _**is**_ crazy."

"Yeah, she started making more threats."

"Where is she? Are you not afraid that she will do something stupid if you are not keeping an eye on her?" Linka asks.

"She's not going anywhere. I'm testing out the new holding cell in the Geo Cruiser!"

"Wheeler! You cannot do that!" she says, shocked. "It is illegal!"

"Eh, she doesn't know that…well, she does, but I made something up about how the US government gave us the title of foreign diplomats, so any threat against us was illegal. And since she threatened you, I had the right to lock her up!"

"So you lied?"

"Yep. Lily's not the only one that can lie!"

"But that cannot be good for the baby…the stress that Lily is under by being locked up."

"And that's the other thing I needed to tell you…she's not pregnant. It was yet _ANOTHER_ lie."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, I caught her. When I locked her up, she started saying that she was joking, and PMSing, and that I knew how emotional she got when she was…you know…bleeding."

Linka laughed loudly, and then covered her mouth when she remembered Wheeler's sleeping parents. Wheeler smiles at her, thankful to hear her laughing, and continues,

"So I pointed out how that doesn't happen when you're pregnant, and put an end to that lie."

"Very clever Yankee."

"Thanks…Sooooo, I'm not gonna be a daddy, things are officially over between Lily and me, she never meant anything to me, and I love you…Is that enough to get you to forgive me?" he asks.

"I do not need to forgive you for anything. Like I said, you did nothing wrong. It was just upsetting to know that you were with someone other than me…even if we were not together. It was just me being a jealous girlfriend…jealous of a previous girlfriend."

"So you're my girlfriend?" he asks hopefully.

"Well…da. Is that not what you want?"

"Of course it is! I just wanted to make sure it was official."

"Ok then, it is official," she confirms.

"Nope," he says as he leans forward and kisses her thoroughly. He pulls back and rests his head against hers. "Now it's official."

They remain like that as she strokes his cheek.

"Can we go home now so we can make it MORE official," she asks as she punctuates her sentence with another deep kiss.

"Why wait?" he murmurs against her lips as he gently presses her backwards and hovers overtop of her.

Linka momentarily gives in before coming to her senses and stopping him.

"Your parents. What if they come out here?"

"They're asleep," he reasons.

"And you do not think that they could wake up?"

"I can be quiet if you can," he smiles, insistently kissing her neck.

"What if they get up for a drink of water…or to go to the bathroom…or…"

"Ok, ok. I give up," he says as he places one last quick kiss on her lips. "I should have known you'd be able to resist. You've had YEARS of practice!" he jokes.

She playfully smacks his chest and kisses his cheek as she sits up and says,

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can continue this…"

"Plus we should probably let Lily go!" he adds.

* * *

To be continued...Linka gets one last chance to tell Lily what she thinks of her...who wants to read all about it?!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, ok. You asked for it, now here it is!! Can I just point out once again how many people felt sorry for Lily only about 10 chapters ago? And now you all can't wait to see her get what's coming to her?! Hahaha. Here you go, my blood thristy readers!

* * *

They arrive back at the Geo Cruiser and Lily immediately begins screaming at them.

"It's about time you get back here! You can't hold me like this without my lawyer!"

"Shut up Lily. You weren't being questioned so you didn't need a lawyer."

"Well where the hell have you been?"

"After I found Linka, we went to dinner, had a nice talk, and we were gonna do it on my parents couch, but decided that was a little risky…what? Too much information for you?"

At Lily's icy glare, Wheeler continued,

"She convinced me to just let you go and we wouldn't press charges…wasn't that nice of her? All you have to do in return is leave us alone. Don't ever call me, don't email me, stay away from my friends, and when I'm in town visiting my friends, you stay away. I never want to see, hear from, or talk to you again. Otherwise, we WILL be reporting you for making threats against a _foreign diplomat_!"

"Fine. Whatever. At this point, I never want to see or hear from either one of you again either. You're both crazy and you deserve each other! Get me the hell outta here and have a nice life…just remember when she breaks your heart, I told you so."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Too bad when it DOESN'T happen, I won't get the chance to say I told **YOU** so, because I'm going to do my best to forget that I ever even knew you," he says as he pushes her out of the Geo Cruiser and shuts the door.

She brushes past Linka and roughly bumps shoulders with her.

"Oh Lily?" Linka says.

"What?!"

And when she turns to face Linka, she is met with a loud slap. Lily grabs her cheek and stares unbelievingly at the Russian.

"YOU MAIL ORDER WHORE!!" Lily shouts as she charges at Linka.

Linka dodges Lily's lame attempt at a punch, grabs her by the arm, and twists it behind her back. Wheeler rushes towards the two girls, but backs off when he sees that Linka has everything under control.

"Who are you calling a whore? Take a look in the mirror Lily…**you** are the whore. What Wheeler and I have is beautiful. It is wonderful and so natural, like we are meant to be together. You had to resort to trickery and lies to keep him, and you still failed. Nothing can keep us apart, and nothing ever will…ever again. Do you understand?"

When Lily doesn't say anything, Linka twisted Lily's arm a little harder.

"Ow! Fine!" she relents.

Linka releases her hold on Lily and pushes her away.

"You are lucky that I did not use the hand with the cast on it to hit you!" Linka says.

"Whatever bitch. I could take you down. I was just taken by surprise," Lily starts coming towards Linka again.

Linka just rolls her eyes and says,

"WIND!" And knocks Lily on her butt.

Wheeler puts his arm around her waist and tugs at her slightly.

"Come on Babe. You made your point. She ain't worth it. Let's just go home and forget about her."

"One more thing Lily…it is a good thing that you are not really pregnant. Now instead of Wheeler focusing his attention on your baby, he can focus all of his attention on OUR baby!" Linka says as she places her hand over her stomach.

Wheeler's jaw drops, but then he scoops Linka up into his arms and spins her around as he exclaims,

"Are you serious?! Oh my God Babe, that's…I can't believe it!! We're gonna be…how long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner! When? The cave? Of course the cave…that was the last time…well besides today…and you wouldn't know yet if it was today…and…I don't know what to say! This is amazing!" He sets her down and kisses her. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

"Even though I am lying?" she whispers back into his.

"Oh," he says, trying to hide the disappointment, but also trying to maintain appearances to continue the trick that Linka is playing on Lily. "Come on Babe, let's get outta here and celebrate."

"Congratulations," Lily says angrily. "I know you'll be great parents...NOT!"

They board the Geo Cruiser and Wheeler takes the pilot seat and takes off. Linka walks up beside him and bends forward to place a possessive kiss on his lips, looking out the window as she does so, and never breaks eye contact with Lily. After she pulls away, she mockingly waves goodbye to Lily.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for being so patient. Been busy at work and trying to do that last minute Halloween fic.

* * *

They arrive back on Hope Island very late, or very early, depending on how you look at it.

"This has been the longest day ever. I should be tired, but I'm wide awake," Wheeler says as he helps Linka down from the Geo Cruiser, but keeps hold of her hand.

"Da, me too."

"Wanna go for a walk? You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought maybe it'd be a good way to wind down and relax. But if you'd rather just go to sleep, I totally understand. I mean…"

She silences him with a kiss. When she pulls back, she smiles up at him and says, "I would LOVE to go for a walk."

"Cool," he says as they head towards the beach.

After walking in silence for most of the time, Linka stops at the edge of the water.

"I have to tell you something," she says.

"What's that?" He asks as he leans his back against a rock formation and holds her against him.

"Well, I know that you already know how I feel because of my note, but I just realized that I have not said it out loud."

"You don't need to…"

"Da, I do. You said it several times in New York, and I guess I was too busy trying to comprehend everything that was going on, I did not respond properly."

"Look, you don't have to do this."

She puts her hand on his chest,

"Wheeler…I WANT to, do you not get it? All this time…if I had just said it sooner…none of this would have happened." She stretches on her tiptoes so that her face is level with his. "I. Love. You." She punctuates each word with a kiss.

"What's that? I didn't hear you," he says softly, although he heard every word loud and clear.

"I. Love. You." She says as her lips brush against his ear.

"One more time…I'm not quite sure I got all that."

She then grabs his chin in her good hand, looks him directly in the eyes, and loudly proclaims,

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Alright, alright, I love you too. Geez, you don't gotta yell at me! You probably just woke Gaia up!" he teases as he lifts her up in his arms and kisses her.

"Good. I hope she heard. I hope everyone heard. I want them all to know!"

After a few moments of him holding her in his arms, she says,

"When I lied to Lily and told her I was pregnant…you were happy?"

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, do you not think we are too young? We are not ready. We have barely gotten the chance to be alone together."

"Yeah, I agree," he says.

"But you still seemed disappointed when I told you I was lying."

"I was. _**You're**_ the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life and start a family with…maybe not right now, but someday. But if that day comes sooner than we expected…I'm still gonna be the happiest guy in the world."

"Then that makes me the luckiest girl in the world! Knowing that you feel that way…I am sorry that I put you through that…made you so excited only to disappoint you, just so I could get back at Lily. I do not even know what possessed me to do say it…it just sort of came out. I was so angry with her. I just wanted her to know what it felt like…How I felt when she said she was pregnant."

"Don't worry about it…it just sucks that…nevermind."

"What? Tell me," she pushes.

"Well, when it does really happen…I wasted my reaction! I'm gonna have to top that one!"

Linka laughs at his silliness.

"Do not worry. The next time I say that, it will be to **you**. You will not hear it from me as I'm yelling it at some girl. And it will be just you and me, in private…and it will be true. So you can react accordingly!"

He brushes her hair away from her face and smiles down at her.

"I can't wait…well, I can…but I can't…does that make sense?"

"Da, it does. And I agree. Someday…but for now, let us enjoy you and me before we become three, ok? And just keep in mind that you are my future, forever."

"And you are mine," he says as he kisses her. "Marry me?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Marry me."

"Do not joke about such serious things," she says.

"I'm not joking! I'm as serious as the hole in the o-zone…I'm not saying we get married right away, it could be tomorrow, it could be five years from now…just as long as we both know that it'll happen eventually. If I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you know you wanna spend the rest of yours with me…All I'm sayin' is, if we already know, let's make it official. Look, I know this probably isn't how you imagined it would be in your dreams as a little girl…I don't have a ring to give you, and I don't have the money to buy you the ring you deserve, but we were just talking about forever…so why wait? The best I can do is get down on my knee," which he does, as he takes her hand, looks up at her, and asks once again, "Linka, will you marry me?"

She kneels down in front of him and strokes his cheek.

"Why do you assume that I have how things **should be** planned out in my head? I told you in the cave that the only way that I imagined our first time together would be, was just you and me. That was all that mattered to me. That is all I needed then, and it is all I need now. I do not need an elaborate proposal like they show on TV. I do not need a ring to know that you and I will be together forever. All I need is you, and to know that this is what you really want."

"You know it is. It's all I've ever wanted since I met you," he says.

"Me too. And so my answer is yes…someday, I will marry you!"

Wheeler hugs her tightly to him and buries his face into her neck before pulling back and kissing her.

"I have a confession," he says.

"What is it?"

"Remember the splint I made for you in the cave?"

"Da, of course. I have a confession about that too."

"Go ahead…" Wheeler prompts.

"I saved it after we were rescued. I wanted to keep it…to remember…"

"You did?"

"Da, but when I got back to Hope Island and thought things were over between us, I got angry and threw it out my window. When I cooled off and went to look for it, it was gone. It was stupid of me to save it, but it had sentimental value…and now I have lost it."

"And I found it!" he says. "I saw it after we had that fight during the volleyball game. I picked it up. I wanted to save it too. It's in my room!"

"Then you must return it to me!"

"No way! You threw it out!"

"But it is mine!"

"No, it's mine! I made it," he argues.

"But you **gave** it to me!"

"And by throwing it out, you gave it back!"

"How about you give it back, and we consider it as a symbol of our engagement since we are not using a ring?" Linka suggests.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea actually. There's two pieces of wood and two pieces of fabric. I'll keep one of each, and you'll keep one of each. Then we both win and have something to remember the night that brought us together."

"Ok, da. It is a deal!" She says as she tilts her head to kiss him.

They continue like that for a few minutes before a breeze blows in from across the ocean, causing them both to shiver, even though they are wrapped in each other's arms. Wheeler kisses the top of her head and says,

"You know, for the rest of my life, every time I'm cold, I'm going to think of you…and I won't be cold anymore."

"Da, I know what you mean. This past month, every time I tried to get dressed with this stupid cast on, I thought of how nice it would be to have some help."

"You have it now. On, off, whatever. And even after the cast is off, my clothing removal services are still yours!"

"Good to know."

Linka sits with her back against his chest. They continue to hold each other and look out into the water as the sun begins to rise. Wheeler touches her cheek to get her attention. When she turns and looks up at him, he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips. It is just like their first kiss in the cave. He then rests his head against hers and says,

"What a day. Can you believe everything that's happened in the last 24 hours? We came back from a mission, weren't talking, finally confronted each other, found out the truth, had **THE BEST** reunion **EVER**, flew to New York, had a bombshell dropped on us and thought I was a daddy, got separated, got into trouble, ironed out a few more wrinkles in our relationship, let Lily have it, thought I was a daddy **again**, flew back to Hope Island, got engaged…and here we are…We did really get engaged right? I mean, you know I was serious?"

""Da, I know. I was serious too when I said yes! And when you put it like that, it does seem like a long day. We should probably head back to our cabins and get some sleep. You never know what will come up tomorrow. We cannot be tired. It could get us or our friends in trouble."

"Yeah…May I escort you back to your cabin miss?" he jokes as he offers her his arm.

"You may," she says as she links her arm with his and holds on tight.

When they reach her cabin, they kiss for a few minutes until Wheeler pulls back, leaving his arms slung loosely around her waist.

"I better go or else I won't be able to stop. Goodnight Babe."

"Then do not go…do not stop," she says as she steps closer to him.

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired?"

"As you said, it has been an eventful day, but there is one thing I have learned from it. Falling asleep in your arms feels good. Waking up in them feels even better…Stay…please?"

A huge smile spreads across his face as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her so forcefully, he pushes her against the door. She awkwardly reaches behind her, searching for the doorknob. Once she gets the door open, he walks her backwards into the room and towards the bed, frantically pulling and tugging at each other's clothes.

"Wait," she says, breathless.

"Wha-? No…no waiting. Now," he says as he continues kissing her.

"Nyet, under the bed. Put it on."

"Oh don't you worry. After the little scare I had earlier, I'll put TWO on!" he says.

"Nyet, not that…well, da, THAT eventually, but that is not what I am talking about. Here, just…let me…" she leans over the edge of the bed, reaches under it, and pulls out the blanket that her grandmother made. "Here, happy belated birthday!" she says as she holds the blanket up for him to see.

"It has our flags on it! A 'His and Hers' blanket!"

"That is** exactly** what Grandma said! It is why she made it for you."

"No way! This is from your Grandma?! Awesome. I take it she approves?"

"Da, she is a big fan of the Wheeler and Linka team," she says.

"Me too Babe. Me too. But how did she know about us?"

"She did not…BUT she says that she always knew that we were meant to be together."

"She's right you know?"

"Da, I know. And I cannot wait to tell her our good news! She will be thrilled," Linka takes the blanket from him and wraps it around his shoulders as she kisses him again. "Now we will always be warm!"

"As long as I have you, I'll never be cold again," he says as he hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. "Please tell Grandma that I love the present. Before this, my birthday sucked."

"What did you do?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing."

"The others did not do anything for you?"

"I didn't want to do anything."

"Lily did not make a big deal about it?"

"She didn't even know. I asked the others to keep quiet about it. Like I said, I didn't want anything. I didn't feel like celebrating," he says.

"How about we celebrate now?" she suggests as she kisses him while pulling the blanket tighter around them and laying back, drawing him down with her so that he and the blanket are now covering her.

Outside, a new day is beginning. Inside, a young couple's new life together is also beginning.

The End


End file.
